Jay John Roth
by Teen Warrior
Summary: Jay is a skilled 8-year-old boy who searches for the identity of his father. Will he be able to accept the truth and how will this affect his life?
1. Chapter 1:The son of Raven

**Hi everyone out there! This is your favorite author who has just came up with this great story! It all started when I used to be a RobxRae fan (for a short time)but then I discovered B. which is a lot better. It's not really RobxRae entirely or B. entirely either…so without further ado let the story begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans, but if I had the chance to own it I would take it immediately.**

**Chapter 1: The son of Raven**

Jay's P.O.V.

My name is Jay.

I am 8 years old.

I have no idea who my father is.

My mother, Raven, and I live in a high-tech cave which Uncle Cyborg designed for us. My mom and I have our own bedrooms (including 3 extra rooms we don't use), a kitchen, a common room, 2 bathrooms, and all that. My mom said that it looked like Titans Tower. I've never been there, but I've never really been anywhere except outside the cave and sometimes the city.

Mother always tells me stories about her life as a Titan. It always seemed like it was in my grasp but I know that I'll never get out of here if I never do anything about it. She told me about a girl named Terra who was a traitor to the team and Slade, my grandfather Trigon, the Brotherhood of Evil, petty villains, and of course, the Teen Titans. Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Mother used to save the city and a couple of times, the world. Today they all are superheroes. Uncle Cy and Aunt Bee hooked up and had a kid named Dominic and a girl named Patricia but we call her Patty. But they're 5 and 2 so no one to really hang out that's my age. Beast Boy, or Changeling, is 32 and is currently a nomad. He moves around; sometimes he stays at the Tower or sleeps in the park. I asked my mom if he was a hobo and she rolled her eyes and told me to stop eavesdropping.

I don't really know much about Nightwing (Robin) or Starfire. Mother said they got married shortly after I was born but she couldn't go since she had to take care of me. I've heard (well, I eavesdropped) that they had kids a year later and then another kid the following year. Uncle Cy said they were kinda 'busy'; whatever that meant.

If I knew who my dad was then I'd know why I'm me in the first place.

I have dark purple hair that is always a spiky mess with some black in the middle. My hair curves into a widow's peak and beneath that is a red chakra. I have my mom's eyes and slightly tanned skin. I'm kinda wiry. My uniform is a blue shirt and blue shorts that feel like tights. I have a black cape, gray gloves, gray boots, and a white belt with a red button like the one my mom wears. Now my mom wears her old uniform but white and her hair is longer.

My superpower is similar to my mom, but more offensive. I turn into a dark energy warrior( go quarter demons!) with white eyes. I'm also intelligent for my age. At 1 I could pick locks and read and at 5 I flew without difficulty and could hack a computer. I can teleport and fly. Sometimes I have telekinesis, sometimes I don't which bugs me but my mom tells me not to worry about that. She says I need to concentrate on telekinesis so I need to meditate. I do, but it doesn't help at all.

So like every birthday I have(mine is today) I wish for the one thing my mom won't give me; the identity of my father. My mother would sit me down and tell me a little more about him each year without her monotone voice.

I'm hoping to break the tradition this year.

It all started with a superhero babysitter named Lola. She used to come and watch me when I was 2 and all the way up 'till I was 7. We both shared the interest of my father's identity. Lola wasn't the no-way-we-are-not-gonna-hack-your-mom's-laptop kind of babysitter which was a huge relief. One night we decided to go into my mother's room to hack her laptop and see who my dad was. I picked the lock, heard the satisfying _click! _and we were in. I grabbed my mom's laptop, put my hacking device in (which I only use for tough hacking), and searched her secret files.

I had searched for a file that said _Jay's father_ or anything like that. No luck.

"Hey Jay, look." Lola had whispered into my ear. She had pointed to a file that read _Once I loved_. Too sappy. I remember making a face and clicking.

But just as I barely caught a glimpse…

"JAY JOHN ROTH!" my mother shouted as she stalked into the room. "HOW DARE YOU BREAK INTO MY ROOM AND HACK MY LAPTOP!" Mother snatched it away. Then she turned at my teenage babysitter. "AND YOU! I LEFT YOU TO CARE FOR MY SON NOT INVADE MY PRIVACY! GET OUT!" Lola ran away, but not before stuffing a piece of paper into my glove while my mom wasn't looking.

Mother looked really disappointed at me as her anger died down. I got grounded for 3 months; no video games. That was harsh.

The piece of paper was Lola's e-mail address and the word Night. It took me a day before I realized it was supposed to be Nightwing. When I crept into my bed, I e-mailed Lola asking her where Nightwing was and if she figured out who was my mysterious father. No later than 5 minutes she replied. Lola gave me his address and told me the name of my father.

Nightwing.

I was in disbelief. Nightwing? My father? He was my father? I logged off. I was silent as I thought. _I need to see him. I need explanations. Mother will get mad at me if I tell her I know who Dad is. _I had thought. So I made the plan of running away on my birthday. My mom would know I had gone and follow me. She and Nightwing could talk it over and explain to me. Together. I would ask my father why he cheated on Starfire in the first place. I studied Nightwing's-no, my father's- coordinates. I checked it out on Google. _So he lives on the side of a mountain. _I had carefully mulled. That was how my plan started.

So now, I was in my room. I have a dark blue bed, blue walls, a black rug, and a white desk. It's kind of medium-ish and relaxing. Today was the day I would see him. I was really nervous. I wondered if he knew I existed, if my mom had gotten full custody of me, and much more.

"Jay? Are you awake?" Mother called.

"Yeah Mom! I'm awake." I replied back.

Mother opened the door and she carried a tray; on top of it were waffles with a birthday candle on top, herbal tea, syrup, and sausage patties. She smiled warmly, which was a bit rare and the ones she only gave to me.

"Happy Birthday, Jay." she said, setting the tray down on my bed and kissing my head. I lowered my head in embarrassment.

"Thanks, Mom! You're the best!" I exclaimed happily as I dug in. A tiny thought in the back of my mind said, _And you're gonna break her heart._

_Shut up. _I responded menacingly. Like my mom, I had emotions but they were a tad easier to control.

Mother smiled. "I'll be in the common room, Jay if you need me." she said and closed my door behind her as she left.

After I finished my meal I looked longingly at my window. I didn't want to disappoint her again but I wanted to find my answers. What would he see in my mom? She was kinda depressing and well…creepy. Although they were serious and my mother and Nightwing had this connection. She'd been in his mind before when he was the only one who saw Slade.

_I'm going. _I decided._ I'm going to see my father. _And with that, I opened the window and flew away.

**You guys know the drill! Review my friends and have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2:Nightwing's Confession

**The second chapter of Jay: The son of Raven! I love you guys. I'm really happy that I got like 20 reviews in Torn and Caught in Love. I hope this is a great chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans don't belong to me! Only Jay, Brightfire, Skyfire, Firewing, and this story. **

Chapter 2: Nightwing's Confession

Jay's P.O.V.

As I flew farther away from home, the more fascinated I was at the view. Jump City was huge! I saw the mall, a bookstore, a video game store, a candy factory, the park and many, many more stores. It was a nice, sunny day in the city. The wind blew my hair back and nibbled my skin. Even though I was amazed at the things I've been missing, I was starting to feel homesick. _Great, _I thought. _That just proves that Mom was right! I am super stubborn. But I can't go back. Nightwing's my father and I want to know how __that__ happened! _

In addition to being stubborn, I was playful, hopeful, loyal, brave, and sometimes just plain idiotic like Uncle Cy said when I tried to fix the T-Car. I always thought that despite any situation something good would come out of it. I hope that it's the same with finding Dad.

The city's size shrunk as I flew farther and farther away and the trees, road, and hills came into view. I looked at the coordinates again. "So they live in the Spear Mountains." I mused. My mom told me those were dangerous mountains with many monsters in the caves. Jeez, Nightwing had an appetite for danger! I wonder if Starfire agreed to live there. I wondered if their children were safe. _Nightwing's children would be my siblings, _I thought. Sure, I had always wanted siblings but my mom wasn't married or dating anyone when she was raising me. Mother. I missed her so much. Guilt rose in my mind. Literally.

_Dude, ya gotta turn back! You miss your mom and I bet she just found out you're gone! _Guilt cautioned.

_No. This is something I have to do. When else am I going to find out about this? _I rebuked. I stopped listening to Guilt's pleas and focused on the destination ahead.

"Okay, Dad. I hope you're ready for me." I muttered and flew faster. After 25 minutes, I could get a glimpse of the Spears. "Alright!" I yelled happily. With a big grin on my face I sped towards the jagged, tall mountains.

As I got closer, I could see a white house on a large ledge with a red roof. The brown wooden door was ajar and I could see 3 children playing in the front of the house. There were 2 girls with jet-black hair and a red-headed boy who were doing cartwheels and laughing. The mountains rang with laughter and joy. The 3 kids were younger than me and the boy who looked like he was barely school age. They stopped playing when I lowered myself to the ground.

For the first 5 minutes we just stared at each other. The girls were definitely twins. From what I've eavesdropped, they must have been Brightfire and Skyfire. My sisters had their mother's skin tone. The boy, my brother, had Nightwing's skin tone like me. His name was Firewing. They all gazed at me with the same green eyes.

"You look like Dad." Brightfire told me. "And someone else from Mom's photos."

"Um, what's-her-face…Raven!" Skyfire thought out loud.

Firewing poked my stomach. "Hey, guy-who-came-out-of-know-where? Where's your mommy?"

I chuckled nervously. "I don't know. I think she's at home. Can I talk to Da- I mean, your dad?"

"SURE!" they yelled and ran inside. I waited anxiously.

"I have to train, kids. I'm too busy to meet a stranger!" Nightwing grumbled as he was pulled outside by my brother and sisters. Nightwing paused to look at me. My father was tall and wore a black suit with a blue bird on his chest and a gray belt. He had long black hair and a mask that covered his eyes. Dad's eyes widened in surprise.

"Who are you?" Nightwing asked. My heart fell. He never knew I existed. It must've showed from my face because he said, "Sorry I don't know you. Tell me about yourself."

"My name is Jay. I'm 8 and my mom is Raven. You're my biological father, Nightwing." I told him half-heartedly.

"Raven…had a kid? And I'm…?" Nightwing stammered, obviously shocked.

"Um, yeah. Hi Dad." I said.

I probably shouldn't have said that because Nightwing looked dazed for a while, then fainted with a groan. I started to feel a bit offended and hurt.

"DADDY!" the 3 screamed and they gathered around our father.

"Just 3 dates…flu…break…urgh." Nightwing mumbled.

Right after those words, a tall redheaded woman with the same green eyes as the 3 kids ran outside towards Dad. She had to be Starfire. Starfire kneeled down to the dirt and cradled Nightwing's head in her lap. His mouth twitched.

"My little bumgorfs, what has happened to your father? Did he have 'the attack of love'?"

"Don't you mean a heart attack? And he didn't he's just in shock." I answered Starfire (stepmother?).

For the first time she acknowledged me. "Who are you? How did Dick get unconscious? Was it your doing?" Starfire demanded. Her eyes turned green and in her fists were her starbolts. I gulped nervously and backed away.

"No Mama, he just told Daddy he was his son." Firewing said to his mother. "Can he play with us?"

Her eyes widened when Firewing said I was Nightwing's son but then her face softened just for him. "Not at the moment, son. Your father will be fine, just stay here and play with your sisters." Starfire whispered lovingly. That tone made me miss my mom even more. "And you, what's your name?" she pointed at me with a demanding tone that wanted to make me instantly answer.

"Jay, ma'am." I quickly replied.

"Then come inside. I can carry my husband on my own."

I walked inside the living room nervously. It had photos on the walls of the 3 and their parents having the time of their lives. There was a coffee table, a brown and red oval-shaped rug, a huge T.V., and a couch and a loveseat. Starfire set Dad gently on the couch and kissed his forehead. He seemed to relax a little when she did so. Then Starfire turned to me.

"My husband cannot be your father. He is married to me." Starfire told me sharply as if it was my fault I was born.

"Yeah, I know. You can't be suggesting it was my fault I was-"

Then Starfire interrupted me like she just realized something. "Don't you have a mother?"

"No, Dad gave birth to me." I responded sarcastically while I rolled my eyes.

Starfire gasped. " I have seen that eye rolling from someone. Your mother is Raven!" After she had said that, Star slowly put the pieces together and realized what it meant. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at me.

"Yes. My mother is Raven and Nightwing's my father." I admitted. A dark silence followed my words.

"Explain this." Starfire demanded.

"That's why I came here for. I know as much as you do. Mother wouldn't tell me. I waited but nothing happened, so I acted rashly and here I am." I answered miserably, while looking at my father hoping that he would wake up soon.

"Very well. We will wait until he wakes up." Starfire decided and we waited for ten minutes. Eventually she couldn't stand it anymore and yelled to Dad, "WAKE UP RICHARD!"

Nightwing got up in a panic. Then he realized where he was and what a big situation he was in. Dad looked at Starfire nervously. "Star I-"

"Don't you dare 'Star' me! I know you did the one-on-one with Raven and produced this child!" she yelled pointing at me if I was trash.

He held his palms up. "You both deserve answers and I'll give them to you both. But I never knew he was alive." Dad said calmly. "Alright, well Jay you aren't going to what I'm talking about so just a heads-up there. Starfire remember when you, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had the flu and Raven and I were working so hard to take care of you?" he asked and Starfire nodded. "Well, you three decided that Raven and I take a break so we went to a restaurant. It was…an interesting turn-out so we decided to go on 3 more dates . We, uh, might've kissed a couple of times and all that. So I guess when Raven quit the Teen Titans, she was expecting you, Jay, er son." Nightwing explained.

But something wasn't right. "Mother said that the Teen Titans disbanded because the city was finally safe." I retorted.

Nightwing shrugged. "I guess she lied because she left US when the city was safe and after it was we agreed to keep in touch so we decided to disband. A year later, I married Star."

I backed away and ran outside. "Jay, wait!" Nightwing called.

And look who was waiting outside. My mom.

Mom was 45 feet in the air calling out my name when she heard Dad say my name. Mother looked down and saw me. She quickly went down and hugged me so tight I was afraid I might die from being suffocated.

"JAY! Don't you ever, ever run away ag-" Mother said and didn't finish her sentence when Nightwing was right in front of her. Mom's face paled.

Dad chuckled nervously. "H-h-h R-raven." he stuttered.

Mom looked at Starfire, who was glaring at Nightwing. If looks could kill, Dad would have an agonizing death a billion times.

"Hello, Starfire. Hello children." my mom said monotonously, ignoring Dad. She grabbed my shoulder. "Thanks for taking care of my son. We'll get off your hands now."

Just before we were about to fly away, Nightwing grabbed my mother's arm. "Wait Raven. Why didn't you tell me about Jay?" he asked.

"You never needed to. You betrayed your girlfriend-"

"Well, by that standard you betrayed your friend!"

"I didn't realize my mistake until later!" she yelled. A boulder exploded into tiny fragments.

I trembled. "Mom, he's sorry. I'm sorry I ruined your life." I cried. Tears escaped my eyes and flooded my cheeks.

My mother's gaze softened. She hugged me and whispered, "You didn't ruin my life, you made it better." We stood like that for a bit and then my mom gently released me. "Good-bye." she said curtly and we flew towards home. And I knew I would face the punishment of a lifetime for putting my mother through all this trouble.

**OMG THAT WAS SOOOO EMOTIONAL! I actually felt the emotion and I'm all wow that's deep! Now I don't know if that part or the paragraph of my emotions was the deepest! As I struggle to decide I will update this story! Ttfn!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Don't Learn My Lesson

**Well, this is Jay: The son of Raven chapter 3! Enjoy this, guys! P.S. I don't hate Starfire btw!**

**Disclaimer: It's getting sadder to say that I don't own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 3: I Don't Learn My Lesson

Nightwing's P.O.V.

I watched my son and Raven fly off towards the city. After they were nothing but specks in the horizon, I turned towards Starfire who also gazed at the sky. She caught me staring at her and scowled. I had never seen her so aggravated. Especially at me. The kids were talking rapidly at us asking if Jay was coming back. I told them he might, but I highly doubted Raven would let him go. I then told them to stay outside and I gestured for Star to come with me inside. She gave me a stony nod and we went inside.

After I shut the door I said, "Look, Star I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Then why did you, Richard? You do not love me?" Starfire said to me in a calmer, firm voice.

"That was 8 years ago, Star. I don't love her, I love you. Forgive me." I pleaded.

"Very well, Dick. But I will have trouble trusting you again." Starfire replied. She walked away into the kitchen to cook. I gave an inward sigh of relief. I was glad that Star took cooking lessons so now no alien food.

Jay's P.O.V.

When we passed the city, I heard my mom mutter dark insults about Dad in the Azarathian language. Meanwhile, I was worried about how much trouble I was in and what she would do to me. I knew she loved me, but sometimes mothers care way too much.

I looked down at the city, my second view and it was still Thursday. I didn't feel free and excited anymore. I just felt guilty, naughty, and sad. Sad because my mom didn't give Dad a chance to explain anything to her, or even talk. Well, an actual civilized conversation not a shouting match. I turned towards my mom. I knew she had a rough life. She always had to control her emotions and that took a lot of meditation. Mother couldn't show her emotions or else things would blow up when she was young. It always pained her to be cruel to her friends and I could tell when she talked about their life in the Tower. She knew that she was destined to destroy the world from day one and was constantly reminded by the monks of Azarath. Mother thought that she could protect her friends and was reluctant to join them at first knowing what she would do one day. When she brought Trigon to Earth as the Portal, she became a child and my dad saved her from 'down there'. And As Nightwing said, she quit to raise me-her only son. We only had each other. I hate to say this, but I wanted more than this. I couldn't live like this and expect a life with adventure and heroism. There was more that I could do to benefit the world; it had to start with me flying away again.

"Jay, we're home." my mom said in her monotone voice.

"Oh, right."

I started to go into my room but my mom stopped me. "You are going in the Room."

I groaned. The Room was a power proof cell that prevented me from using my powers. Mother had showed me it before and she had said that it was a temporary cell for villains and if I was in major trouble.

Guess which one it was.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Jay. I hope you learn your lesson."

"I'm sorry, Mother."

I silently walked into the Room and my mom closed the door which automatically shuts itself. I heard some clicks which meant she was putting me in here for a certain amount of time. The sound of my mom's footsteps decreased until there was not a single sound. I sat down. I had to wait to run away again.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I yelled. Nothing happened. I decided to meditate and gain more power to try to break out of here, although Uncle Cy said nothing should be able to break in or out. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." I chanted. I waited for 30 minutes, then I tried again.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I shouted. Nothing. I was stumped. How was I gonna get out of here?

I meditated for another hour. I was ready to try again. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I yelled. A rush of energy flicked into my body, nothing more. _That hasn't happened before, _I noticed. I needed to let my emotions go free.

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" I screamed as my body became the dark energy warrior. I punched the walls. They crumbled easily. I looked at the sea and powered down. I smiled. I had done the impossible.

I flew out and tried to stay unemotional since my mom could sense emotions and use my emotions to track me down. I wanted to find my old babysitter, Lola. Maybe she could help since she's the one who helped land me in this mess. I remembered something that could help me…

_Flashback_

"_Wow! This is your house, kiddo?" Lola asked me, her hazel eyes examining our high-tech cave. _

"_Yeah! Up!' I cried. She smiled at me warmly. I was 4 years old and I liked people to carry me when I was at that age._

"_Lucky! You know what kind of house I have? Guess!" Lola said. _

"_Um…a shack?"_

"_Whoa! You must be psychic! I actually do. It's in the poorest part of Jump City. It's a baby blue color and it's all broken and damaged. Ugh! But Superman and all those people said we superhero babysitters have to keep a low profile. So I'm stuck with THAT!'_

"_Hahahaha! You're funny!"_

"_Actually, I'm not joking…"_

_End of Flashback_

So yeah, my old babysitter lives in a shack. But at least she wasn't a hobo.

I went to Ditch Street (which is the poorest street in the city) and tried to find a broken down baby blue shack. I walked down the road and found many broken down houses. Some looked like they had been ready for Halloween and others wore so worn, I couldn't tell what the color was. Disgusted, I turned to leave. But out of the blue-and I mean literally, the blue-Lola was screaming my name.

"JAY! I'm right here!" she screamed.

"I can see that, Lola. You haven't changed a bit." I said.

"Yeah, I know! Isn't that awesome?" Lola exclaimed excitedly. "So you finally found me in this dump, huh? Where are you going?"

"Titans Tower. To talk to Uncle Cy and I figured that he might want to tell me more about my biological father."

"You mean your daddy? Was he cool?" she didn't like me to be technical.

"Uh, yeah. He was okay. I have 3 really hyper half-siblings by the way and a mean step mom."

"Poor little dude. And this happened…?"

"Today."

"Are you CRAZY! You ran away the second time today? Does Raven know you're here? OMIGOSH your mom is gonna kill me! Or send me to another dimension which I don't really want cuz I LIKE this dimension! And then you could like, get in MAJOR trouble! Do you wanna die before you're ten?" Lola scolded me.

I sighed and looked mat her with a firm gaze. "I want answers and it took guts to get here. I broke outta the Room-and you know what that is-and I might have to chat with someone other than Cy! Because I want my answers! WHY WOULD MY MOTHER FALL FOR HIM?" I yelled, losing my patience.

Lola looked into my amethyst eyes and nodded seriously.

"Good. I have to carry you if we're gonna fly 'cuz walking is too slow." I explained and I grabbed her arms and took off into the skies.

"Hey kid this is fun!" she cried and laughed.

Lola noticed my stony faced gaze and chuckled. "Have some fun kiddo. I know you are probably gonna get in big trouble but hey, we have to start somewhere."

"Thanks Lola." I thanked her.

"No prob, little dude."

The Tower was right in front of us. The windows gleamed and grass grew on the tiny island. I saw Uncle Cy taking a nap while Dominic and Patty played in the water laughing with delight.

"Daddy! Daddy! Jay is here!" they screamed and woke poor Uncle Cy up.

"Wha-Oh hey Jay how's it goin'?

"Good. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure. Who's this little lady?"

I was about to answer but Lola interrupted me. "I'm Lola. One of those superhero babysitters."

"So you are Jay's babysitter?" Cyborg asked her.

"Was before Raven fired me for letting Jay hack her laptop."

Cy laughed. "Yeah, don't mess with her. Come on in y'all."

We entered the Tower. I gasped. It looked a lot like home, so I guess Mother wanted it to look as much as her old home. Using the knowledge that my mom had described to me, the Tower probably hadn't changed. Aunt Bee was lounging on the couch watching _Don't Mess with Grandma._

"Oh hey Jay! Where's your mama?" Bee asked me when she noticed.

"Uh…busy. So my old babysitter's watching me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to talk to Uncle Cy if you don't mind."

"Not at all! Borrow the kids while you're at it."

We all laughed, then excused ourselves into Cy's media room. We sat on the couch. I think my mom said that the media room used to be Dad's room.

"So…" Uncle Cy said, trying to get me to talk.

"Oh. *Ahem* Right. Well, what kind of relationship did Mom have with Dad?"

"Excuse me? Who's your dad?" he asked, trying to look dumbfounded.

"You heard. I know already Uncle Cy. Except how she found him, er, appealing."

"Well, I only knew after you were born. But I know how it started."

"Go on."

Cy started to start about the beginning of the Teen Titans to get Lola caught up. Even though I had grown up knowing these stories by heart, I was fascinated. He gave it more of an…insightful point of view. I learned more about their relationships in greater detail. Then he talked about my mother and father.

"They had a connection. She had been in his mind and his personality was more like hers. Raven and Nightwing were close friends. He was the one that rescued her to help against Trigon. She gave him hope and he gave her hope as well. Man, I thought they were gonna ended up together and I was kinda right. Changeling was all in the dumps when he found out they secretly dated, but because he loved Raven, he never said anything."

"What? Changeling loved Mom?" I sputtered.

_No way! Hehehe, that's why Mother always got that strange look in her eye when she talked about him! _Reason, my emotion, said.

"Yeah, he did. A LOT. No offense, but when you were born he was depressed. 'Course, he wasn't there I told him." Uncle Cy explained.

"Aw…" Lola sighed. "That's sooooooo tragic!"

"Heh, yeah it was. Is that it?" Cy asked, standing up to leave.

"Actually, one more thing. Where's Changeling?"

I carried Lola (again) towards the city. Uncle Cyborg told me where Changeling was currently staying. The park. He told me Gar liked it there and it felt like home, except people thought he was a hobo in his 'home.'

It wasn't to hard to find a green skinned man with a black uniform with a white stripe going through the middle, a gray belt, and white boots. He was snoring on the bench and slightly drooling. Changeling seemed content.

"Um, Mr. Garfield person dude? Can you wake up?" I asked awkwardly.

Changeling shifted positions and did not seem to have heard what I said.

"Oh gimme a break! HEY MAN GET UP THIS KID IS TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!" Lola screamed at the top of her lungs. She started to poke him and he woke up.

"Hey cut it out! Five more minutes…"

"That isn't gonna cut it!"

"Fine! What do you want?" Changeling yawned as he sat up. Then he noticed me standing next to Lola. I hate being short. His eyes widened in surprise. "Hey, you're Raven's kid, aren't you?" Changeling asked.

"Yup. That's me Changeling." I answered.

"Call me Gar. What's up?"

"Nothing much, Gar." I winked at Lola who grinned. "We were wondering if you wanted to come over to my high-tech cave of a home."

Gar scratched his head. "I dunno."

This is where my card came to play. "My mom's there and she would like adult company…" I coaxed.

"You bet! I mean, sure for the sake of adult company." he finished nonchalantly but I could tell he was excited.

"You two go ahead. I'm gonna walk to my shack." Lola said.

"Bye Lola! C'mon Gar. Let's go see my mom." I smiled. He grinned in return and changed into a raven, happily flying besides me toward home.

It was 6:00 by the time we got to our destination. Truthfully, I brought Gar along for dual purposes; my mom gets her secret love and I don't get into that much trouble. Being a brilliant 8-year-old pays off. We landed in front of the door and I entered the password (we don't have a doorbell). Within five seconds my mother teleported in front of us.

"Jay what were you thinking? Making a fool out of Cyborg's security system which was a bit impressive! How could you run away again?" my mom scolded. I knew she was glad to have me back.

"Hi Rae!" Gar grinned happily as he saw me getting busted.

My mom's jaw dropped. "G-Gar? What are you doing here? How did you find us? Jay did you-"

"Yes he did! You've go quite the kid here! He's awesome. Besides I thought we could chill here and catch up."

My mom gave him a small smile and slightly blushed. "Sure. Jay, why don't you go to your room and do something quietly?"

"Okay Mom. See ya, Gar."

"See ya, Jay."

Mission accomplished.

**Wow Jay! He's a little matchmaker! In case you didn't get it he set Raven up with Gar so now they're gonna start dating. See? It's not entirely RobxRae! BBxRae forever!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pancakes and a Date

**Hi! This is not a toaster eating envelopes! This is Teen Warrior, with another chapter of Jay: The son of Raven. Dedicated to those who think they're alone in misery, but really aren't. **

**Disclaimer: I hate to say it, but I don't own the Teen Titans. ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP LOOPHOLER(S)! **

Chapter 4: Pancakes and a Date

Jay's P.O.V.

I knew they would hit it off.

My mom was in love.

As gross as that was, I was happy for them. Gar and my mom stayed up 'till midnight talking and catching up. He stayed in one of our guest rooms and I think he liked it here. Gar made my mom happy, something I couldn't accomplish for long periods of time. She deserved it since my dad wasn't exactly the best person the world had ever known. Gar was perfect for her even if they were total opposites. Three days after Gar arrived, I came into the kitchen in the morning smelling pancakes.

"G' morning', Gar." I yawned. "What's up?"

"Nothin' much, just making pancakes for you, your mom, and I." Gar answered while focusing on his creations.

"Cool."

"Good morning boys." Mother said as she walked into the room. I'm not sure if she would admit it, but she wasn't sounding as monotone as she used to be.

"' Mornin' Rae." Gar winked. I rolled my eyes and made Mother and I some herbal tea and got soy milk for Gar out of the refrigerator.

"Seriously. Can't you two do that somewhere else?" I moaned.

Mother and Garfield blushed. "Um…" Gar stammered.

"What about a date or something?" I suggested nonchalantly as I sipped my herbal tea.

"Jay…" My mom said warningly. I shrugged and pretended to look innocent.

"M-maybe the kid's got a point there." Gar stuttered. Mother and I stared at him. "Whaddya say? A date tonight at the new Italian restaurant at around 7:00?"

"Sounds good." my mom tried to say casually but her voice slipped for a moment. "Jay, you'd better not run off."

"Okay Mom."

"Just in case I'll call Lola. Don't do anything bad when we go out got it mister?" Mother warned. I nodded. I could see Lola again! And she was un-fired!

"Alright Mom. Hey Gar, I think your pancakes are burning."

"Oh shoot!" Gar yelped as he tried to save his pancakes in a ridiculous manner. My mom and I laughed.

"Well, I saved them. Sorta…" Gar mumbled.

Mother couldn't stop laughing. She fell out of her chair holding her stomach. My mom has full control of her powers, but in extreme situations her powers could slip from her grasp. I'm glad this isn't one of those situations.

"Mother? Wow, this is freaky." I told Gar, who looked kinda scarred and amused.

"Uh, Raven? How do you snap her outta this?" Gar asked me.

"I dunno, this has never happened before." I shrugged.

My mom's face was red and it looked like she couldn't breathe. Now I was worried.

"Alright little dude. Do we call the cops or…?" Gar asked concerned.

"Um, NO! Mother doesn't like cops."

"Oh."

"I think I know what she needs." I grinned mischievously and raised my eyebrows. After 5 seconds he got the hint and looked horrified at my genius.

"C'mon Gar. You know you wanna." I pressured. "Mom needs ya on this one."

"Fine! I'm gonna wing it here Jay." Gar said as he kneeled down on the ground and kissed my mom on the lips. She closed her eyes and relaxed under his soft touch. I made a face. Adults in love were gross! Disgusted, I turned around and ate my pancakes. They were pretty decent pancakes and slaughtered my disgusted feeling for love of adults.

"Okay! I'm done laughing. Gar, please move before I send you to another dimension." Mother chuckled and stood up.

"Save the makeout session for tonight, Mother! And you too Gar. Sheesh, now I feel like the adult!" I moaned, hiding my eyes. Gar laughed and Mother gave a small smile and they joined me for breakfast. Strangely, I felt happy and content. But why?

_Because you've never had a real family before. With Gar, you feel like all of you are a family. _Affection explained.

It's really weird have Affection as an emotion. I thought Affection was more of a girly emotion. I even told Affection that myself and he, like, flipped. He was really mad at me and lectured me that he represented the love I felt for others around me. My mom said she had an emotion named Affection as well. Which made it even more embarrassing.

_Maybe you're right Affection. _I thought. Using my empathy, I read Gar's emotions. He was happy, in love, and nervous. Maybe the nervous part was first date jitters. I turned my attention to my mother's emotions. She had a sea of emotions mixed with opposite emotion. Like she felt trusting but suspicious(probably due to Nightwing's mistake), full of joy but a twinge of sadness, and love mixed with a dash of hate. My head started to hurt from all these confusing emotions.

"Hey Gar wanna play see video games?" I asked when we finished our breakfast.

Gar agreed. "It's on little man!"

We played Robot Ninjas 3. Gar was pretty good at video games but I was a little better. Sometimes my Robot Ninja would beat his or vice versa.

"Is your name Jake or Jacob?" Gar asked me.

"Neither. I think my mom just likes bird names. Or since her name is Raven and my dad used to be Robin so…"

"Has your mom ever mentioned me? Well, the Titans?" Gar asked nervously.

"Yeah, with a faraway look in her eye. She mentioned Nightwing briefly and bitterly. I never really cared about him 'cause you and my mom were my favorite Titans." I said.

"Seriously? Is that true or are you messin' around?" Gar asked me.

"It's 100% true Gar. Dad seemed to obsessive with villains and serious. At least you were funny. Er…well, you tried." I teased.

Gar grew childishly defensive. "Hey, I'm funny!"

"Sorry dude, but you're not."

"Are so."

"Are not."

"Are so!"

"Is this proper grammar?"

"I don't think so."

We both laughed. It felt nice having a guy around and not just me being the only boy in the house. I smiled. Affection was right. We were a family.

Gar was pacing really nervously. Sweat ran down his face and I had to give him a handkerchief.. I tried to sooth him and tell him not to be such a wuss. I told him he looked fine in his jeans and buttoned black shirt. I wondered what bothered him? Suddenly I didn't think it was first date jitters.

"What's wrong? You look like you've been dumped already." I joked.

His face darkened. Things went from bad to worse to nightmare for poor Gar.

"S-sorry Gar. I didn't mean it." I apologized. "What's wrong?"

"It's alright Jay. I actually have been dumped when I was a Teen Titan. She was wonderful, amazing, pretty, and kind. But she betrayed us and when she came back after being turned to stone, she didn't remember me or the rest of the team. She was gone forever."

"What was her name?"

Gar was quiet for a bit, like he was going through some very bad flashbacks and memories. "Terra." he choked out. "Her name was Terra.'

"Mom's not anything like her! Mother's…well, creepy, sarcastic, strong, dependable, etc. Everything's going to be fine man. She won't hurt you. Unless you upset her or get her really mad and she throws you out a window." I said, trying to be helpful.

Gar grinned, making his fang right next to his nose. "Thanks Jay. Oh my god…" he yelped as my mom came into the room.

Mother was wearing a beautiful deep purple sweater, white boots, and black skinny jeans. She smiled nervously. "Is this fine?" she asked.

"I…uh…Jay take this one." Gar stuttered as he scooted a bit closer to me.

"Um, he means you look great Mom! He's just anxious and jumpy." I explained. I elbowed him softly in the stomach. "You owe me one." I hissed.

"Right. Thanks Garfield. Let's go." Mother responded while looking curiously at Gar. He winked and rubbed the back of his head. Gar opened the door for my mom and they left.

Lola instantly appeared in the living room. "Hah! Finally the darn teleportation earring worked!" she yelled triumphantly. Then she noticed me standing there with a um-okay-you-insane-weirdo look on my face. "Oh! Hi Jay! Did your mom and Gar leave already?"

"Yeah like, right now." I answered.

Lola pouted. "Aw man! I was gonna thank your mom for unfiring me."

"Great to see you too." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry. You remind me a lot of your mom. Nightwing must've been a jerk to you when you saw him right? You never did tell me everything." Lola said as she hugged me.

"Oh yeah." I told her to sit down and I told her about Nightwing, Starfire, Brightfire, Skyfire, and Firewing. She would occasionally gasp or comment on what they did or said. Lola got really mad at Starfire when I told her how she treated me like dirt. She smirked when I told her how Mother got really mad at Dad and they started to argue. Lola got kinda emo when the emotional part with me and my mom came in and she started to recall her own life. So instead of a short story, it turned out to be longer with Lola's comments and memories. I actually started to sleep when she told me about her grandma who wanted to arm wrestle Superman.

"It's no use talking to you! You always fall asleep when I talk!" Lola scolded in an annoyed and slightly angry tone.

"Big surprise." I muttered sleepily. I think she left me alone after that because I had a dream.

_Jay's Dream_

_I was only watching. I could walk and talk but no one could hear me. I was in Jump City somewhere. There was a little boy in front of me wearing a white cloak. He was laughing. _

"_Who are you?" I cried out. He turned ever so slightly so he could see me and I barely anything. All I could see was a nose that was pale. I think he got scared and started to run away._

"_Wait! Come back!" I called out to him but to no avail. He didn't stop. The boy kept running like he had unlimited energy. Finally, he stopped. A wall was right in front of him. He saw me coming closer and decided to fly away. He changed into a white crow and flew away. I panted as I stood where he was. All that was left of him was the white cloak._

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw a little girl wearing the same white cloak. I knew she was a girl because she yelled at me, "Leave my big brother alone!" in a girl voice. _

_I started to run after her too. She yelped in surprise and started to fly. I flew after her and chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" and made two buildings close the gap in between them which she was starting to fly into. The little girl stopped in front of it shocked. I grabbed her and she squealed. The girl started to fight back but it was useless; she was in my strong grasp._

"_No! Change wren!" I heard the boy call out._

"_Now let's see who you are…" I mumbled. As I pulled off her hood…_

_End of the Dream_

"Jay! Wake up, you're mom's coming and you're drooling on the couch!" said a familiar voice who shook me.

"Huh?" I muttered. Then I sat up wide awake with my eyes wide. "The boy and the girl with white cloaks! The dream and they were flying and buildings and…"

"You were dreaming Jay. And I was in the middle of my story of Grandma vs. Superman." Lola soothed.

"Oh right. Well, g' night." I replied. Lola responded by whacking me in the head with a pillow.

"At least go to your room and drool there! Jeez." Lola scowled as she cleaned up my drool with a slightly wet paper towel. I shrugged and went to my room. I fell on my bed. I wondered who those two kids were. I tried to recall the dream in specific details.

The boy showed to have metamorphic abilities by changing into a white crow. But why white? He was pale and he had a little sister that wasn't much younger than him. He and his younger sister had matching white cloaks and could both fly. The girl seemed to change as well because the boy said, "Change wren!" Or was it Wren? Was her name Wren?

I was defeated. I didn't understand the dream at all and why I had it. Furious, I sulked in my room for about an hour before I drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep without any interruptions.

**Hm…what does this peculiar dram mean? By the way, check out the poll on my profile. Keep reading! ~Teen Warrior**


	5. Chapter 5:Dream Dwelling

**Disclaimer: (sighs in sadness) I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 5: Dream Dwelling**

**Jay's P.O.V.**

In the morning I tried to focus on my dream. I tried to understand the meaning.

But I didn't.

I was frustrated. How could this, a mere dream, confuse the most brilliant 8-year-old that has ever lived? Yeah, so I thought of myself that way. It didn't matter 'cause if I couldn't figure out what it meant, then there was no point in telling anyone. They weren't as intelligent as I was. My mom was smart too but my intellect was a combination of my mother and father's so I was probably superior. I remember in my early childhood I was at a superkiddie's preschool place. The instructor asked everyone what they wanted to do when they got older. When it was my turn, I said I wanted to rule the world with my army of birds and dark energy. I was expelled from the preschool when the teacher saw me calmly and happily answer and then faint. So my mom home schooled me from then on.

Yeah, the hilarious and weird story of my toddler days.

"Hey Jay! You've been in your room since last night and it's lunch time! We're gonna go out for pizza. So if you want to come get ready. We'll leave in 10 minutes." Gar called out and his voice faded as he walked away.

I did not want pizza at the moment but I also knew if I didn't come they'll go by themselves and leave me here. Then when they come back Mother would grill me for answers and she'd find out about my dream. I was not gonna suck up my pride and tell her! But I still had to go out to have pizza.

I grabbed my cape, belt, gloves, and boots and started to put them on. I heard the door open and I feared they would leave without me.

"Wait! Wahhh!" I yelped as I flew rapidly out the door and into the lake. It was freezing and the cold water eagerly absorbed in my uniform. It sapped my warmth as I shivered. I quickly got out. My mom just stared at me with a um-okay-then-I'm-gonna-try-to-forget-that-happened look while Gar tried to stop laughing. I rolled my eyes and used my powers to get the water off my uniform. Only my hair was wet. Embarrassed, I flew towards the pizza place the Teen Titans used to go to with Mother and Gar at my wake.

So when we arrived at the pizza place, customers who were already eating started to look at us for a second, then they waved it off. I couldn't blame them. A green guy and two purple haired people attract some attention. But since they've seen the Titans before (they are not normal) I guess it wasn't too strange. We picked a table outside and sat down.

"This is where we used to sit." my mom spoke softly. I looked at the table. It looked like the others.

"Are you sure 'cause it looks like all the others." Gar questioned, repeating my thoughts. "Oh wait! I know a way we can tell! Jay, scoot a little to the left."

"Ooookay…" I said, doing what he instructed. Gar knelt down and spotted something under the seat. He pulled at it and held it to me.

"Hey! This was my gum. I stuck it under the seat and ran away screaming because Cy had it specially made just to play a prank on me. It was Bhut Jolokia pepper gum, which is the spiciest pepper in the world. Man, that was really hot! My tongue went numb for a week." Gar shuddered in memory. "Wanna tr-

"NO! I mean, no thanks. Waitress!" I called out desperately, trying to avoid the awkward topic of chewing Gar's spicy gum story.

"Please do not try to disgust my son by picking up gum of the floor." Mother patiently told Gar in a monotone voice. "Just pick a pizza and get it over with."

"Veggie pizza!" Gar responded.

"Gar, I am NOT eating that carnivore nightmare. Pepperoni and sausage pizza." I announced.

"Dude, double meat? Ugh! Veggie." Gar scoffed playfully. He crossed his arms.

"Pepperoni and sausage."

"Veggie!

"Why don't we just order cheese pizza? Or both?" My mom tried to compromise. The waitress came up to us at that moment. I had a terrible feeling we would probably embarrass ourselves.

"Hello! What would you like to order today?" The waitress asked while taking out a notepad and a pen.

"We've decided on veggie pizza." Gar smirked at me.

I returned the smirk. "Actually, we decided on pepperoni and sausage pizza."

"No we didn't."

"YEAH WE DID!"

So imagine us as Chibi Jay and Chibi Garfield wrestling and Mother has an anime sweat drop and the waitress steps back nervously trying to decide if she should call the cops or not. That's kinda the civilized way it happened. Customers looked at us wearing amused looks on their faces and tried to stifle their giggles. The waitress ended up calling the manager who was ticked off and yelled at me and Gar. The only good thing was since Mother and Gar were former protectors of the city, we got a cheese pizza to go and we were suspended from the pizza place for a month. I could feel my mother was embarrassed and annoyed.

Gar changed into a raven (jeez, what a flirt) while my mother and I just flew. I got the honors of holding the pizza box while Gar and I suffered the wrath of Mother's displeasure as a lecture. Gar gave me a apologetic smile(if you can do that with a beak) and I gave him a slight grin. We were okay. Nothing could get in the way of our guy friendship. Not even pizza.

"Never embarrass me like that you two or fight for pizza in public again." My mom concluded looking at us with her amethyst eyes piercing our souls. I swear she could see into our souls and pry my secrets from my mind. I was terrified of that gaze.

"Yes Mother." I replied.

Gar morphed into his human form. "We promise Raeeeeeeee!" he screamed as he forgot he was in mid-air.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'll get him."

I dove towards the ocean which separated our high-tech cave on an island and Jump City. Gar waved his arms wildly in panic and he mouthed my name. Gravity forced him towards the cold waters which patiently waited for their next victim. I tried to get a grasp on his arm. I missed several times but I finally clutched his green, muscular arm. I stopped flying and Gar dangled in the air.

"Gar?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything foolish again, okay?"

"I know. Can we go home-err, I mean your house?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I said and soared into the light blue sky towards my impatient mother who hovered above us.

"Finally. Let's go home and Gar, dry yourself before lunch."

I guess today was the day to land in a body of water.

After Gar dried off near a heater and dried his body with a towel, we ate our pizza with Pop Sizzle(the exclusive Jump City soda brand). There wasn't much to talk about and I could sense they wanted to speak privately. I gobbled down 2 slices of pizza and a glass of Pop Sizzle so they could talk and I could activate my annoying habit: eavesdropping.

"I'll be in my room. See ya." I lied as I rushed out of their sight.

"Bye kid." Gar responded. Then he sighed. "I'm sorry about the pizza incident Rae."

Mother rolled her eyes. "You can't help being you. I'll respect that."

Gar's mood brightened. "Thanks Rae! I love you."

I tried very hard not to burst out laughing and tried to regain control of my emotions so my mother wouldn't notice the strange powerful emotions.

I imagined my mother blushing fiercely. "I…I…um…" she stuttered.

I peeked and saw Gar leaned towards Mother and kissed her on the lips. I was hoping they would break off the kiss immediately but unfortunately I was not spared from the more overpowering the kiss became. Gross.

I sneaked away quickly and quietly. I didn't want to go to my room at the moment and I certainly didn't want to watch my mom and Gar smoochin' again.

_You could always sneak into your mom's room and read her diary. _Mischievous dared me.

_Interesting idea, Mischievous. _I wondered evilly. Being partially demonic means I didn't make great decisions and was more prone to evil.

I crept into Mother's room and tried to find her diary in her bookshelf. She had so many books, I couldn't tell which one was her diary. I browsed through the books. Spell books, cook books, photo albums, a violet book that was the only book that wasn't dusty, mystery books…wait. I stepped back a little bit and took the violet book of the shelf. This definitely had to be Mother's diary.

I flipped the pages to the recent entries.

_February 19_

_Today is Jay's eighth birthday. I remember the time I found out I was pregnant and wanting to murder Dick Grayson. But when he was born, I felt happy. My only son, my only real family. I swore I would protect him the moment I saw him. Jay is a lot like me but he had some characteristics of his father. I even gave him Dick's father's name as a middle name, just to show Nightwing that I still respect him. A little. I felt guilty about leaving the city with Jay and nobody knew my secret. I still feel a little guilty today. I missed them, all of them. Even Changeling's failed attempts to make me laugh. Now all I have is Jay. But I fear that one day he will have to go and like everything good, he will go. I want to enjoy these years with him and never let him go._

_I have to go now. I will try and make waffles for Jay's birthday but I don't think it'll come out right the first time._

"Huh. Now I feel super guilty." I muttered. I turned the page to the day after I brought Gar home.

_February 21_

_Now that Jay's brought Gar home, I wonder what's going to happen. Will Gar and I bicker like we did when we were young? Is he still going to try to make me laugh? I hope not. Gar's jokes are lame as I have told him many times in the past. He slept in one of our guest bedrooms last night. I think Gar feels like he's at home. It's a great thing he gets along with Jay, but I hope he doesn't rub off on him._

I snickered. He probably was. I kept reading.

_The thought that always runs in my mind is how Jay got out of the Room. Cyborg swore to me that anyone or anything would not be able to get out or in the Room. I wonder if Jay is more powerful than I am. I will never say this or write this again, but he may actually be smarter than me. Nightwing (I will also not mention this again), but he was clever and intelligent. And so am I. One of these days I will confront him about this. But for now, I'll try to show some emotion since I don't want him to think of me as 'creepy'._

I didn't feel like reading my mother's diary. I felt like I was intruding in her privacy. But I did learn some things. I never realized my grandfather's name was John until now. It made me feel proud that I had some trace of my family.

I placed the diary where I found it and went into my room. I jumped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and the memory of the dream lingered in my mind. I replayed it into my head several times. I never noticed my mom quietly come inside my room.

"Jay? What's going on?" Mother asked while sitting down on my bed.

I jumped a little when I realized she was here and I sat up next to her. "Nothing Mother."

"I know you. There's something wrong and I'm not leaving until I get an answer." my mom said stubbornly.

I took a deep breath. Time for the partial truth. "I had a dream." I began.

"And?"

"I was chasing 2 kids but they flew away from me and just as I was about to find out who the little girl was, Lola woke me up."

"I see."

"What does it mean?"

My mom pursed her lips and looked at me. "You didn't tell me everything, but if it's that personal I won't pry answers from you. From what I can tell, you'll see them eventually."

"Why not now?"

"Well, if they're flying away from you, what do you think it means?" my mother said exasperatedly and rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Mother." I responded while blushing from embarrassment.

"You're welcome." Mother replied and walked out of the room.

I laid down on my bed. "I can't wait to meet them." I told myself.

**Yeah, poor Jay. Not receiving answers and whatnot. I've felt that way too. This is kinda a filler. -_-**


	6. Chapter 6: I Choke On My Chicken

**Disclaimer: (sniffles) I…I…**

**Jay: Don't own the Teen Titans?**

**Me: Exactly! (bursts into tears and grabs a tissue box)**

**Jay: If it makes you feel better, you own me and this story. And no one's made a story like this.**

**Me: Tell the story kid!(throws tissue box at Jay)**

Chapter 6

I Choke On My Chicken

I walked to the kitchen for some waffles in the morning. When I arrived I saw that Mother was already up and so was Gar. There were waffles, tofu bacon, and herbal tea for us all.

"G' morning Mother. Gar." I greeted cheerfully as I sat down.

"Wazzup Jay?" Gar replied and gave me a fist bump.

My mom started to eat some of her waffles quietly. I looked at her. Sometimes it felt like she wasn't there. And with Gar being Gar, he tried to engage her in a conversation.

"So Rae? What are we gonna do today"

"Do you wanna see a movie?"

"We could go out for dinner. The three of us."

"I like ice cream!"

"Gar SHUT UP!" Mother roared. She was so annoyed at him. "Why don't you pick one thing that we can do together." Mom stalked away with her herbal tea towards her room. I hadn't even looked up from my waffles.

"Dude. You made her mad." I said, pointing out the obvious.

Gar gave me a grim smile. "No way, Captain Obvious."

"Sorry for trying to make an attempt of an icebreaker." I replied.

"How long will she be mad?"

"Depends. As a friend she'll be mad for, like, 3 hours. As a boyfriend, maybe an hour. Give her some time." I suggested shrewdly.

"Thanks Jay."

"You're welcome. Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away."

"How much do you like my mom?"

Gar's eyes widened and he blushed. "A lot."

"Interesting." I mumbled, pretending to stroke an imaginary beard**( Yeah, we know who this is. If not, look at my reviews)**.

Gar frowned suspiciously. "How's it interesting and why are you pretending to stroke a beard that isn't there?"

I laughed. "Oh nothing! I just don't believe it."

"But I do love Raven."

"Then prove it Garfield." I dared.

Gar stood up from the table. "I will. Loser gets to eat meat."

"Um no. Loser gets to prank Mom."

Gar shuddered. "You're sooo part demon."

"Thank you." I smirked and we shook hands.

This was a bet I would like very much to win.

After a silent lunch, I saw Gar leave home for awhile and then came back. I think he was holding something in his hands when he came back but Gar wouldn't show me. He ran to his room and hid it. I know he hid it because I teleported there and I didn't find whatever he had. So when I left his room feeling defeated, I saw Garfield knock on Mother's bedroom door. I flew upwards with my back on the ceiling and watched silently.

My mother partially opened the door with her white hood on. "Yes?"

She asked Gar in her monotone voice.

"Hey." he grinned happily. Mom raised her eyebrow quizzically. Gar stood there for a little bit. My mother looked at him awkwardly.

"Did you want something, Garfield?" my mother questioned.

Gar snapped out of it and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry. I was wondering if you wanted to…you know…"

"I actually do not know until you tell me."

"Um, wanna go to Jump City for the day and do stuff?"

"Like?"

"We could go see a movie, go to the mall, have lunch there, or go to the carnival. And I planned a surprise for dinner."

My mom opened the door fully and took of her hood. She nodded. "Sure. Sounds…nice."

Gar sighed in relief. "That's great. Get dressed in normal clothes. That goes for you too you little eavesdropper." he grinned at me.

Mother stepped out in the hallway and turned to see me. She groaned. "Jay, what have I told you about eavesdropping?"

"You said eavesdropping was useful for finding out what other people are talking about." I answered with a perfectly straight face.

Gar howled with laughter. Mother rolled her eyes and gave me a small smile. "Go get dressed."

I scurried to my room and tried to find normal clothes. After 15 minutes, I settled on a dark green T-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. I rushed out of my room to find Gar wearing a blue v-neck shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. Mother was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and blue shoes. They both looked at me when I arrived in the living room.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"To the carnival." Gar answered ."Let's go! Last one there is a piece of rotten waffle!" he yelled behind him as he turned into a falcon. Gar flew away, leaving my mom and I behind.

Mom rolled her eyes. "He hasn't changed a bit." she muttered and we flew after him.

We arrived at the carnival shortly after Gar changed back to his regular form. There were many game booths occupied by laughing children and bored employees. A Ferris wheel was in the middle of the carnival with people in the carts pointing at the ground. There was a Tunnel of Love with some nervous teenage boys taking their giggling girlfriends in there. I turned to the food booths. Parents were forced to buy food and snacks for their whining children and unwillingly handed over money to greedy employees. The famous Twirl-A-Round had a long line of people waiting to be the victims of nausea. Yup. Gar would take us here.

"Hey, Rae? Remember in that booth over there I won you the stuffed chicken?" Gar asked.

"How could I forget?" Mother rolled her eyes.

"C'mon! I'll win you a stuffed cow!" Gar exclaimed enthusiastically as he grabbed Mother's hand and pulled her to the booth.

So I was alone. Didn't matter. As long as I won this bet, Gar would be in trouble with my mom for pranking her. Besides, I had nothing to worry about. Gar wouldn't have the guts to show my mother he loves her.

I decided to go on the Ferris wheel and hang out there. Then I could go play some games at the booths and maybe go to the Twirl-A-Round. My time at the carnival was all planned out. Until I ran out of things to do.

I ended up not sticking to my plan. I bought cotton candy from one of the booths. I sat down on a bench listening to the sounds around me. I saw a family laughing and fondly tickling each other. Two goth teens walked by expressionless and eating popcorn. I also saw a man ruffling his son's head playfully and the blond boy smiling happily. I savored the cotton candy and these moments. After 20 minutes, I got up to play Shoot the Mumbo. 2 hours later, I walked out with a giant magic hat and an almost empty pocket. I blew $30 on that game and I was proud of it. Lastly, I decided to go on the Ferris wheel and relax on the cart.

An obese man wearing the signature yellow T-shirt of the carnival waited for more customers. His shirt did not even manage to cover his protruding hairy belly.

"Ya wanna get on this here Ferris wheel?" he asked with a Western accent.

I tried very hard not to laugh. "Yes. Here's a buck." I replied waving a dollar in his face. A meaty hand grasped the dollar and he stuffed it in his shirt pocket.

"Go on." Mr. Obese yawned in boredom as he pointed to the cart.

I got in and closed the door. I sighed in pleasure. The joy of being in the air without flying was simply delightful. I rested for a moment until I peeked and saw something engraved on the cart. I looked closer. It read, 'RobxStar'. Dad and Starfire were here.

I was hit with many conflicting emotions. Waves of sadness, burning hatred, unending frustration, and bittersweet pangs. Silent tears ran down my cheeks and I gave the sky a sad smile. I never realized that I was deeply tormented inside until now from my encounter with my father. I sort of ruined my mom's life. She could've ended up with Gar a long time ago if I never happened. But if I had never happened, Gar probably wouldn't be trying to win a stuffed cow for Mother.

I decided to move on. I couldn't stay on the same chapter. I didn't want to dwell in the past forever. But I did want to spend time with my dad. I missed all those things sons do with their dads. Go out to play football, hide secrets from Mother, eating ice cream, etc.

"I forgive you, Dad." I murmured. I wiped the tears away from my cheeks when the ride was over.

"Have a carnivialicious day, sir." the obese man grumbled in his Western accent.

I erupted in laughter. Sir? Carnivalicious? And said in a Western accent. I couldn't help it.

Luckily, Gar and Mother found me laughing at Mr. I'm-the-definition-of-obesity. Mother was carrying a stuffed cow, a stuffed pig, a stuffed horse and a stuffed sheep. She looked embarrassed.

"Yo Jay? We're going to go now. Coming?" Gar asked, ignoring my laughter.

"Jay? Why are you laughing?" Mother asked.

Behind them, a little girl's soda can exploded, drenching her in Pop Sizzle. She bawled to her dad. My laughter died down a little.

Mother scowled. "Control your emotions, Jay."

I stopped laughing. "Sorry Mother."

"Alright, let's go." Gar said as if nothing happened. But I caught him beaming silently.

Gar ended up making us go back home. He insisted he knew what he was talking about. So I went into my bedroom, unsure what to do. I bet my mother did the same thing in her confusion.

After a minute, Gar quickly opened the door and threw a black suit and a red tie at me. "Put it on. Don't ask." he instructed and bolted away.

I looked at the suit. _Why on Earth would I wear this? _I thought.

_Dunno, but I wouldn't like to go out in public with that on. _Shy whispered.

Reason was silent. _Put it on. It's got to be important._

I checked my alarm clock. It was 5:30. "I guess I'll put in on." I shrugged and took of my street clothes. I carefully put the suit on and attempted to tie the tie. I struggled for 30 minutes. Feeling very annoyed, I turned on my laptop to find a video on how to tie a tie. There were 30 videos on how to tie a tie. _Seriously, don't these people have anything better to do? Like, working or having a life? _Tactless smirked.

_Be nice. _I thought. I clicked a video and tried to do as the guy instructed. After trying for 10 minutes, I managed to tie my tie.

"Note to self: never wear a tie again." I muttered. I put on my dress shoes and waited in the living room for Gar and Mother.

Mother appeared first, wearing silver hoop earrings, a strapped dark blue dress, and black high heels. Her hair was neatly brushed. My mom wore a sweet smelling perfume that filled the room.

"Do you know what Gar planned for us?" Mother asked me.

I stopped staring at her features and shrugged. "You look nice, Mother." I complimented.

She gave me a warm smile. "Thanks Jay. You look nice too."

"Thanks, but it took me a long time to tie this tie. Is it okay Mother?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. You sound so serious for an 8-year-old by calling me Mother."

I looked up at her. "Really?"

"Yes. You can call me Mom if you want."

"Okay…Mom." I tried. It sounded nice to call Mother Mom.

Gar nonchalantly walked up to us, wearing a black suit and a blue tie. His green hair was slightly less messy, as if he tried to comb it but failed. On his wrist was an expensive silver analog watch. Gar was wearing his signature smile with the fang peaking out of his mouth. "Hi. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes but you still haven't told us where we're going." Mom said.

Gar answered, "It's a surprise. We just need to fly a little to Jump City and I promise we won't have to fly until we come back. Let's go!"

We walked with him outside. A full moon lightened the sky and seemed to beam at us. The stars winked at us as well. Leaves started to whisper to one another as a slight breeze came by. The breeze nipped at our bare spots and caressed our cheeks. We flew towards Jump City, which looked beautiful at night. When we got closer, I saw a black limo parked on the street. A limo driver was waiting patiently for the passengers.

Gar landed in front of the limo driver and beckoned us towards him. Mom and I landed near them.

"Okay, get inside." Gar told us. The limo driver opened the door for us.

"Um, thanks." I thanked the limo driver. He nodded and shut the door when we were all inside. He went into the driver's seat and started to drive the limo.

"Gar, what are we doing in a limo and why are we dressed up?" Mother demanded.

"Re-lax, hon. We're going to eat dinner at Jump City's finest. "Gar replied. "Wine?"

"No thanks. Why?"

"Can't a guy just take his two favorite people out for dinner without a reason?"

"Hmm."

So that's as far as the conversation went. Mom was annoyed, Gar was happy, I was confused. Where were we going? That's when it hit me. Gar was doing this for the bet…so he wanted to take us all out for dinner and spend a lot of money just for Mother to win the bet! Right?

Before I knew it, the limo driver stopped in front of a hotel/restaurant. A beautiful fountain was in the front of the building with a space in between it for cars. Palm trees were aligned on the sides of the building. Rich people were dressed quite nicely in expensive clothing and went in and out of the building.

"You have arrived at your destination, sirs and madam." the limo driver said politely.

"Thanks John. Comeback when I call you." Gar instructed.

"Will do Mister Logan." John replied and drove off in the limo.

"Alright. Let's go." Gar said. He held out his arm to Mother and she laced his arm through his. I looked away and entered the building.

The floors were made of marble and were so shiny, I could see my reflection in them. Beautiful paintings were hung on beige walls. Potted plants were near the leather seats in the lobby. Employees were dressed up in white shirts and gray pants. They wore a green vest with a logo on it. They assisted the rich people and seemed really friendly. Probably wanted a tip.

Gar steered us towards an elevator. He pressed a button and we went down.

"Gar I'm not saying this isn't nice, but this is coming out of nowhere." Mom told him.

He shrugged and beamed at her. "Anything for you too."

My mom blushed and instinctively reached out for a hood that wasn't there. Mumbling something about men, she got out of the elevator as soon as we got to our floor.

"Hello." said a blond waitress.

"Hi. Reservations for Garfield Logan." Gar responded smiling. That guy sure does smile a lot.

"Of course. Right this way please." she beckoned and led us to a table near the ocean. There was a heat lamp nearby and a candle in the center of the table, which had a white tablecloth on it and plates and utensils. A small bowl of caviar was to the left of our plates.

"Thanks." Gar nodded. He pulled a seat for Mom to sit in and then went to his own. I sat in my chair, oblivious to what was truly going on.

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked and gave us menus.

"Herbal tea please." Mother requested.

"Pop Sizzle for me." I said.

"And I'll have champagne." Gar finally told her.

"Alright." the waitress spoke and left to get our drinks.

Mom nudged me. "We're at a fancy restaurant, and you order Pop Sizzle?" she scolded.

I shrugged. "It tastes good."

Gar merely chuckled. "It's fine. It's a treat for Jay." he cut in, unconcerned. Gar ignored his caviar (he's a vegan) and Mom and I ate our caviar.

A few minutes later, the waitress came back with our drinks. "Have you decided what you want to order?" she asked us.

"I'll have the vegan lasagna." Gar announced.

"I would like the grilled fish with mashed potatoes." Mother said.

"And I'm gonna have the pan roasted chicken with a side of ricotta ravioli." I requested.

"Coming right up." the waitress said, scribbling our orders down and rushed to the kitchen.

While we waited for the dinner, we talked and laughed. Being here and spending time with Mom and Gar was really fun. Gar told lame jokes and my mother and I groaned but some were pretty decent. They told me more stories about their Titan days. Gar told me about the pranks Uncle Cy and he pulled on each other. Mother rolled her eyes and told me about the time they went to Tokyo and how they all freaked when Starfire kissed the random Japanese teen. I laughed at that. I felt like we were a family. A weird, powerful family. I was having so much fun, I didn't notice the waitress came.

"Here's your vegan lasagna sir." the waitress said to Gar and put his meal in front of him.

"Thanks." he replied, and grabbed his fork to start eating.

"And here's your meal." the waitress continued and gave Mom her grilled fish and mashed potatoes.

"And last but not least, the little guy's meal." the waitress smiled at me and gave me my roasted chicken. My mouth began to water as I picked up my fork and knife to start cutting it.

"Is it good Rae?" Gar questioned. Mother nodded and ate some more fish.

He turned to me. "What about you, Jay?"

"Good." I replied, taking another bite.

"That's good buddy." Gar responded and ruffled my hair affectionately.

We ate in silence, and then from time to time we talked about how great this was and how nice of Gar it was to take us out. I knew Mom wanted desperately to know why we went out in the first place, but she didn't pursue this question. Gar scowled at my chicken every once in awhile and I rolled my eyes when he did. That guy's been missing out on meat for most of his life. He told me he used to eat it, when he didn't have his powers.

Gar and Mother finished their dinner before I did and talked with each other for a bit. He looked a little nervous to me, but I dismissed it. Maybe it was the heat lamp causing him to sweat a little.

Gar cleared his throat. "R-Rae?"

"Yes?"

"We've know each other for most of our lives."

Mom looked at him. "Yes we have."

"And you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. You're beautiful, dependable, funny, and strong. I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. I always pursued the dream of trying to make you laugh, to make you smile because you look beautiful when you do. It's been amazing dating you and I want to be more than just your boyfriend."

"W-what are you trying to say?" Mom stuttered. My eyes widened.

"Raven Roth, will you marry me?" Gar asked and pulled out a ring with a small amethyst stone on it.

"I will." Mother whispered and Gar kissed her.

I started to choke on my chicken. "Agh!" I groaned. So they broke off their kiss quickly and Gar had to do the Heimlich maneuver on me.

We all started to laugh and Mom kissed Gar again for real this time. My face reddened and I looked away in embarrassment. But at least they were happy. And I haven't died from choking on chicken.

**Hahahahahaha! Wow Jay, way to choke on your chicken when your mom gets proposed. I hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7: Suspicion

**Me:…**

**Jay: Say it. Say the disclaimer. It's a step to healing.**

**Me: 0_o' Seriously, healing?**

**Jay: (rolls eyes) Fine! I'll say it. The whippersnapper doesn't own Teen Titans.**

**Me: What is with you heroes calling me whippersnapper! You could be my grandfather! He's ALWAYS telling me to mow the lawn and shave his back!**

**Jay: TMI!**

Chapter 7: Suspicion

It's been two months since Gar proposed to Mom. Things have changed for the better.

First, Gar bought the Gamestation 3D XL. I was so surprised I made a high-pitched scream in delight. Mother thought I was in trouble so she accidentally wrapped Gar in dark energy and pinned him on the wall. When she realized Gar wasn't an intruder, she gently eased him on the floor and demanded an explanation. When we told her she rolled her eyes and left us to enjoy our game console.

The second thing that happened was Uncle Cy and Aunt Bee started coming over to plan the wedding. Technically it was only Aunt Bee and Mom because Gar and Uncle Cy were hanging out and playing with our new Gamestation. They worked in one of the extra bedrooms which became an office. When I wasn't playing with Dominic and Patty, I eavesdropped on Mom and Aunt Bee. It was mostly boring ol' wedding stuff, but I did happen to come across some interesting information. Well, it wasn't that interesting. Mother had a secret she only told Aunt Bee. Problem was, I couldn't hear because they either whispered it or wrote it on paper. I always tried to eavesdrop when they were in the locked office but it was all in vain.

Next, I had a lot of free time on my hands since Gar and Mom were always doing stuff together. They usually went to Mom's room, talked for a bit, and then silence. It was really weird. Just silence. Which was really boring. Anyways, in one of my free times, I went to the park to go and relax. When I got there, I saw them.

I saw Brightfire, Skyfire, and Firewing.

They were laughing on a bench and swinging their legs around while eating ice cream with something yellow (mustard?) on top. The 3 sibling seemed oblivious to the fact that their older half-brother was watching them behind a tree. Other kids started looking at me funny but they didn't do anything about it. If you see a super powered kid spying on other super powered kids, then leave 'em alone.

I decided to approach them. Nightwing and Starfire didn't seem to be with them or near the area so I decided to go and chat with them. When I was walking, little Firewing pointed at me and screamed, "Jay!"

Brightfire's eyes widened in surprise. "Jay? What are you doing here?"

"Yeah! I thought you lived in a cave!" Skyfire said rather tactlessly.

I cleared my throat. "I do. I'm just here to hang out. My mother and Garfield are at home doing nothing."

"You wanna pway wif us when we finish our ice cweam?" Firewing asked with his mouth full of ice cream and mustard.

"Sure why not?" I agreed.

After they finished in record time, we played hide-'n'-go seek. It was actually really long to find the half-alien siblings because they never stayed in the same place. I finally found Brightfire hugging a dog in front of the mall. She got mad and called me a glorbag zarbernelk. I did not know what that meant but it sounded like a mean name the way she said it. We both flew around town and spotted a certain orange skinned twin hiding in an alley. She squealed when I had to pick her up and take her away from her new hobo friend Bob. As much as we looked, we couldn't find Firewing anywhere. I was tired from flying too long until Skyfire shook my arm and accidentally hurled me into a tree. While I was taking leaves out of my spiky hair, Firewing came out of hiding and jumped into my arms. It turned out he was hiding in a butchery and was scared from the blood of the pigs. He described it in full detail so Skyfire, Brightfire, and I got freaked out too. It was 6:00 already and I had to go.

"Sorry guys! I have to go." I said. The 3 looked disappointed.

Then Firewing's green eyes shone with excitement. "Come to our house tomorrow!" he yelled and his sisters agreed with about as much excitement. I got a lump in my throat. They didn't know.

"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed there or to see you guys. But we'll see each other again." I replied. Their faces fell. I felt like I was crushing their dreams.

"Promise?" Firewing said and he held up his pinkie finger. His sisters followed his example.

"Promise." I told him and wrapped my cold pinkie around theirs.

"C'mon guys! Mommy and Dad are gonna freak if we show up late for dinner." Brightfire reminded them. They flew hastily after her and I watched them go.

My friends were gone. My siblings were gone.

After they left, I started to fly away back home. I longingly watched them go and started to feel alone. I wish I could hang out with people my own age or have a sibling to hang around with. Feeling miserable, I walked o the beach back home instead of just flying to the front door.

When I reached the front, the door opened revealing my mother wearing her usual uniform. She looked a little annoyed and slightly worried. When she saw me, she gave an exasperated sigh. "Jay, why were you gone so long?"

"I was at the park." I answered. Well, I was! Just not for the whole time.

"You could've wrote a note or something." Mother said. I shrugged. "Come in, Jay."

Gar was laying down on the couch lazily. He quickly sat up when he saw us. "Hey, Jay. Where've you been?"

"At the park, chillin'" I replied casually as we did a fist bump. "What did you do?"

"I was here chillin' as well." he responded nonchalantly. My mother's cheeks turned pink for a bit and she turned away. I raised my eyebrow at her, but I dismissed this awkward moment and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of Lays chips. I opened the bag and munched on my chips on the way to my bedroom. I plopped on my bed and the room was silent except for the chomping of chips and the words in my head.

_AW! You wanna have a sibling! You feel lonely!_ Affection snorted, trying to hold back the teasing. He wore a purple uniform.

_Maybe the lovey-dovey dork is right. Little Jay feels lonely. _Insult snickered, wearing a light blue uniform.

I thought, _Jeez, aren't YOU guys nice! _

_Yeah I know right? You're so lucky to have emoticlones. _Happy beamed. He wore a yellow uniform.

_THIS IS SERIOUS!_ I mentally yelled.

Intelligent popped up wearing his dorky glassed and a plaid uniform. _I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet. The answer is so obvious, even Sad stopped crying long enough to figure it out! _

Sad was my emotion that wore a black uniform. He was always sobbing and wore a sad expression. I always did my best to stay clear of him. _That was just cruel, comparing me to Sad. _I thought angrily.

_Well he's just a kid. I mean, he doesn't know about you-know-what. _Reason argued defensively. If there was anyone that was my favorite emoticlone, it was Reason.

_What is you-know-what? _I groaned. Suddenly my emoticlones went silent, as if ignoring my pleads. Which they were.

I was angry. My emoticlones were of no use to me. I felt isolated.

Before I went to sleep, I snuck towards the kitchen to get a snack and heard whispering. Curiously, I stopped and listened.

"…you're right. We're not even married yet and-"

"Yes. Let's just wait."

"Deal Rae."

I continued to stand there, stunned. I quickly ran to my room, trying to piece this together.

The following morning I walked cautiously to the kitchen. Why did EVERYTHING happen in the kitchen? All I asked for these days was a meal whenever I went into the kitchen but I usually received awkward moments and surprises ever since Gar arrived. Was a simple meal too much to ask for?

Taking a deep breath, I entered the kitchen with my head down, minding my own business. The faint smell of something burnt lingered in the air. Mom was making Gar coffee and on the table were peaches, kiwi, and cantaloupe in a bowl. Waffles on plates were on 3 place mats. In the center of the table was syrup, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream. I smiled faintly at the memory I had when Gar realized we didn't have whipped cream and chocolate syrup in our refrigerator.

_Flashback_

_The first morning Gar was here was a strange one. He walked to our refrigerator and examined the food we had. _

"… _milk, veggies, fruit, butter, ketchup, hey! Where's the whipped cream and chocolate syrup!" Gar asked Mother._

"_My son and I don't need that." Mother responded monotonously._

"_That is NOT acceptable! A place without whipped cream and chocolate syrup is NOT a safe place for children! What were you thinking Rae?" Gar scolded my mother playfully._

_Mother's eyes flashed white. "If you don't want to earn a free trip to a dimension filled with vicious deformed monsters, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."_

"_Heh heh, okay Rae."_

"_Rae-_ven_!"_

_End of Flashback_

But in the end, Gar managed to convince my mom that treating me wasn't a bad idea and after hours of debating and persuasion, Mother finally agreed to buy whipped cream and chocolate syrup. I think she only agreed because Gar insisted they wouldn't sleep until either one won the debate. She thought he was joking of course, but it went on for a whole day. Mother was so exhausted, she gave up. What Gar DIDN'T tell her was that they could have coffee to stay up all night. When I asked what was his secret, he told me it was 9 frappuccinos and determination.

Mom finally noticed I was sitting down at the table and said, "Good morning Jay."

"G' morning' Mom." I replied while just staring at my waffles. I gingerly picked up my fork and knife under my mother's curious gaze.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"FINE! Just…peachy." I answered quickly and grabbed a peach. I was a little nervous ever since last night's incident.

She finished making the coffee and turned to me with herbal tea in hand. "Are you sure? Because I've never heard you say 'peachy' before."

I chuckled nervously. "Uh, I'm going British."

"Really."

"Yeah well, I'm a strange one Mother. Ooh! Yummy waffles!" I sad, trying to change the subject.

"Hmm." my mom murmured. "You've never acted this way before."

Fortunately, Gar woke up and strode down to the kitchen. "MORNING!" he yawned. "How's it goin'?"

"Fine." Mom replied calmly.

"Fine! Just fine." I stammered. My body trembled. "I'm not feeling very hungry. I'll be here for lunch!" I yelled and ran away, leaving my waffles untouched.

"What's gotten into him?" Gar asked, sipping his coffee.

I heard Mother sigh and say, "I wish I knew."

I slammed my bedroom door shut, panting. My body shook from nervous tremors. I wasn't sure what was going on. It was my biggest fear-not knowing. If it ever happened, I got really nervous and scared; like a frightened rabbit. I would isolate myself from others and keep to myself. The first time I realized this was when I was in that superkiddie's preschool. Yeah, another flashback.

_Flashback_

_It was the first day. I wasn't nervous or scared. Just the opposite. I liked it because I wasn't stuck inside the high-tech cave and I could be free and get some friends._

"_Alright, class. Why don't you tell us you and your parents' names one at a time?" the teacher told us. Tots whispered excitedly and a green skinned, black haired boy with blue eyes stood up._

"_My momma is Miss Martian and my daddy's name is Superboy." the boy said proudly. "And my name is Martian Boy! But my real name is Kenneth." He sat back down and the teacher turned to pick someone. _

"_Let's see…why don't you go?" she pointed towards me. I stood up and faced the class._

"_My name is Jay Roth and my mother's name is Raven and my dad's is…is…" I paused and I gulped nervously. At first I was just confused and then it started to get worse. At the age of three, it was the first time I realized I never knew my father's identity, much less his name. _

_My small body trembled and my face showed fear. I gulped again and my hands shook so much I didn't have any control over them. I squeezed my eyes shut and tears came out of my eyes. I whimpered and tried to regain control but to no avail. A toy box was encased in black energy and exploded near some children. They squealed and scooted away from the remains. The teacher looked a little frightened and tried to calm me down. She ran to the nearest telephone and hastily called my mother. Mother appeared the second the teacher hung up, and looked at me with eyes filled with worry and pity._

"_It's alright baby. Shhh. It's okay.. I'm here." my mother soothed as she carried me in her arms. She turned to the teacher who was cowering in a corner. "We'll come back another day." she said and we teleported back home._

_End of Flashback_

That was my greatest moment of shame and the most painful memory I had. I barely came across that memory after the incident. And here I am, still being afraid of not knowing anything. Strange fear, I know, but it's my own fear that can probably be very dangerous. Like my mom, emotions needed constant supervision and control. At that age, I was a handful since I couldn't control my emotions but at an early age I meditated and I have pictures as proof since my mom took pictures. So I always tried to behave so she wouldn't use them as blackmail.

I took a deep breath and started to meditate. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." I chanted. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

My body calmed down but every once in awhile I'd twitch. At least I was alright even if I was a spastic quarter demon.

After an hour, I heard knocking at my door. Sighing in annoyance, I opened the door and saw Gar standing in front of me. He looked a little worried about me. I didn't want to bother to explain to him that I was okay. I bet Mom sent him in here because she knew I wouldn't say a word to her and Gar may have a better shot at confronting me.

"Hey." he said.

I looked up at him and replied, "Hi."

An awkward silence filled the air. Gar cleared his throat. "So what's goin' on?"

I looked away. "Nothing much just meditating that's all."

"Mm. But what made you freak out at breakfast? It's not like you to do that." Gar asked, concerned. He held my I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it-so-if-you-wanna-live-get-lost gaze.

I didn't answer. "You're not alone Jay. Your mom and I are hear for you. If it makes you feel better I won't tell your mom. I swear." he said "Your mom isolated herself from her friends. Don't do the same thing."

"Okay then. I happened to, uh, be around here at night." I started to say.

"Go on." Gar said. He looked a little uncomfortable where this was going.

"Well, I was just coming here for a late night snack and I heard you and Mother talking."

Gar made a laugh of discomfort. "Heh, heh. Exactly how much did you hear?"

I gave him a questioning glance. "Does it matter?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the last few sentences when you two made a deal." I answered.

"Ah, I see." he nodded.

We were both silent and I couldn't stand it. "So what was it about?"

He gave a nervous chuckle. "It involves a lot of explaining that you usually get when you're older. Most call it The Talk."

"C'mon! I can handle it!" I said confidently.

"Well, don't kill me when we're done with this." Gar shrugged anxiously. He held a grip on my shoulder and we walked in my bedroom.

About 45 minutes later, I ran out of my room screaming from fear. The Talk was so scarring. Girls…and guys…YUCK! It was so disturbing. I pitied the children who begged for The Talk. And I pitied teenagers as well.

"Why did you scream?" Mom asked me curiously when she teleported in front of me when I was running in the halls. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You and Gar…EW!" I yelled and ran away. Mother sweat dropped and Gar walked by. She grabbed him with her dark energy and he yelped.

"What exactly did you tell Jay?" Mom asked.

Gar pulled on the sleeve of his uniform. "I…may have given him The Talk a few years early." he stammered.

My mother shuddered. "That poor child." she murmured as she watched me scream and run in a circle.

**Yeah. I know, DISTURBING ENDING! I've never had the full version of The Talk myself, but it must be something horrible. Whenever I come across one of the things in The Talk, I get an explanation. Yeahhhh. If anyone is wondering, the thing about my grandpa's just a joke. Anyways, figure this out in any way you want. I don't want to write the full details of what Gar and Raven were talking about 'cause like Jay said, EW! and second I'm kinda lazy. So until next time!-T.W.**

**P.S. I don't write gross stories involving you-know-what 'cause I have the innocence of a child and those kind of things make me uncomfortable. **


	8. Chapter 8: What People Wait For

**It's a person! It's a bookworm! It's a demented psycho author! It's all of the above! Hi! I'm back with crazy stories filled with AWESOMENESS! Well, now that that's out of my system-**

**Jay: WAIT! You forgot the disclaimer.**

**Me: I. Don't. Care. Lol.**

**Jay: You should.**

**Me: Fine! I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own this eavesdroppin' fool and this story. *jerks thumb towards Jay***

Chapter Eight: What People Wait For

3 Months Later…

Today was the big day. The day of Gar and Mother's marriage.

I woke up early at 4:30, just wide awake laying on my bed thinking to myself. These past 3 months have flown by. And things haven't been exactly normal. I did notice some things that were unusual.

2 months before Mother was acting weird. And when I mean weird, I mean WEIRD. It was so freaky. It started when I was sent to get cheese and pepperoni pizza…

_Flashback_

"_Alright guys I'm back with the pizza!" I called out. I was carrying 2 boxes of pizza. _

_Gar ran here so fast, he would've made Kid Flash (now just Flash who's married to Jinx and father of Tone(she's 5)) jealous. _

"_Gimme dude! Hey Rae, Jay's back with the pizza!" he yelled and Mother emerged from the hallway. _

"_Oh. That's good." Mom said and we took a slice of pizza. I got full with 3 slices, Gar 4, and Mother ate nearly a whole box of pizza._

"_Dang Rae! You must've been hungry!" Gar exclaimed, clearly impressed and shocked._

_Mother gripped her stomach. "I don't feel good…" she muttered and ran to the bathroom. I heard her vomiting and Gar sprinted to the bathroom. I went after him. When I came, she was still vomiting and Gar was patting her back. He looked worried. I carefully examined Mom, but I didn't think she was sick. But why would she eat all that pizza?_

"_Easy Rae. Everything's fine." Gar soothed. Mother finally stopped throwing up in the toilet and stood up shakily. Gar flushed the toilet but some of the vomit was on the floor._

"_Jay! Go get paper towels!" Gar ordered urgently. _

_As I ran, I heard Garfield say, "What happened, Rae?"_

_End of Flashback_

After that, she started getting moodier and had bizarre mood swings. Most of the time she was back to normal but my mother spent some of that time meditating to keep her emotions under control. Suddenly, seeing my mom felt awkward. Like seeing a stranger in your house. I wanted to see what kind of mood Mom was in so I decided to talk with her. I found her in the living room watching a soap opera. That was her new addiction.

_Flashback_

"_Hi Mom." I said and I sat next to her._

_She studied me carefully and replied, "What do you want?"_

_Boy, I really wanted to smirk right now. "A pony, a flashlight, and a dancing hot dog." I lied easily._

"_Kids these days. Always wanting something like a dancing hot dog!" Mom shouted angrily and threw a throw pillow at me in the face. "And Jenny can't even admit her love for the poor guy Tom and you want a dancing hot dog!" I laughed and ran into Gar in the hallway._

"_Um, what's your hurry Jay?" Gar asked curiously. "And is your mom okay? I heard her yelling."_

_I said, "Yeah, she's ah…peachy. No worries Garfield." _

"_Right." he said and walked to the living room._

"_Piece of advice: She's in her mad mood right now. AND watching a soap opera."_

_Gar stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh. Wouldn't want to get in the way of her and _The Perils of the Pearls_." Gar responded and dashed to his room, slamming the door._

"_QUIET! JENNY AND TOM ARE TALKING!" Mom yelled and I snickered. Who knew that this would be fun? It was as if-no. It couldn't be. No. No way. I headed to my bedroom and locked the door. _

_I slid down to the floor with my back on the door. I tried to remember what Gar said when he gave me The Talk. I shivered in the memory. He spoke very little about this certain subjec_t….

_End of Flashback_

Pregnant women. That was the subject. So imagine my discomfort and multiply it by waffles. That was seriously uncomfortable. Actually, Uncle Cy used to say multiply it by waffles(meaning a lot). Yeah, back to the subject. Anyways, my mother should've told Gar and I. But did Gar already know? I think he did but it was unconfirmed.

The other weird thing that happened was a training incident with Gar. I was just training with him outside. Like normal. So I had powered up to my dark energy warrior form with white eyes and Gar had transformed into a kangaroo. When we were sparring, I tripped over a rock and Gar accidentally gave me a punch under the chin. I flew into the air and he kicked me when I came back down. I hit a tree and I swear I heard someone in the woods. I heard someone say, "Oh great." and then I heard some rustling. I had ran to go see who the person was. But just when I thought I had caught up to the mystery man, Gar had transformed into a wolf and pulled me away with my cape in his jaws. Someone had been in there and I wanted to find them.

So that was basically it in my weird life. Yesterday, Gar had a bachelor party and a week before, Mother had a bridal shower. Soon enough she'd have a baby shower. I wasn't supposed to go to the bachelor party because they didn't serve any appropriate drinks for kids my age. Or kids at all. It must've been pretty wild because Gar slept like a rock. As soon as he got to bed, Gar just fell on it and immediately started to snore. I know this because I snuck in his room to ask him how it went. My mom said the bridal shower was alright and she invited Aunt Bee, Jinx, Argent, Kole, Chesire(she was sorta a good girl now), and Pantha. Mother didn't invite Starfire for obvious reasons. I think Gar invited Gnarrk, Uncle Cy, Jericho, Mas and Menos, Flash, Herald, Aqualad, Kilowatt, Hotspot, Thunder, Lightning, Speedy, the Doom Patrol (except Rita, duh), and not Father because…well, you know.

I stole a quick glance at the clock. 5:12. I sighed and decided to go back to sleep. I needed a lot of rest for today.

When I woke up again, it was 9:28. I cursed. I should've gotten up earlier! I put on some jeans, a green shirt with gray sleeves, and tennis shoes. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door.

"Dude! Open up, Jay." I heard a voice say urgently.

I got up and opened the door. Gar was there wearing white plaid shorts and a black T-shirt. "What's up?" I asked groggily. I was still kinda sleepy.

"Have you noticed that your mom's-"

"I KNOW! It was pretty obvious, Gar. She's gonna have a baby in like, how many months?"

"It'll be 6 months or so. Demon pregnancies are kinda short."

"Good to know." I sighed, even though I didn't really care ."Are we gonna have breakfast yet?"

"Yup. We're gonna have dairy-free waffles!" Gar exclaimed and ran to the kitchen. I followed him. I saw that Mom wasn't here and Gar was quickly making waffles.

I asked him, "Where's Mom?"

"She went to a hotel with her girlfriends. They're gonna get ready for 3:00." he answered. I got out the forks, syrup, and soy milk(Gar insisted). Afterwards, I jumped on the couch to just channel surf so I could kill time.

After watching an episode of _You Owe Me Five Bucks, Chuck, _Gar yelled, "WAFFLE TIME!"

I put my hands over my ears. "I'm like, 10 feet in front of you!" I complained. "No need to yell!"

He grinned and showed his fangs. "I know. Come to the table."

I sat down at the table and received my waffles from Gar topped with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. I greedily picked up my fork and started to eat. Gar did the same.

We ate 6 waffles each. Gar groaned. "I'm so full."

"Ditto."

"You know what Rae would say to us right now?" he asked.

I smiled. "YOU IMMATURE PINHEADS! WHO EATS THAT MUCH?" we both yelled and started to laugh.

"You excited?" I asked him.

"Yeah of course! I'm getting married to the most beautiful woman on Earth. Why wouldn't I be?"

I shrugged. Gar asked, "Are you?"

"Sure. Although being in there for an hour doesn't sound fun."

He laughed. "The party is what's gonna be fun, kiddo. Not during the ceremony. Personally, I think it's a waste of words in the beginning." Gar confessed and we laughed even harder.

"So you'd be my step dad?" I asked him.

"Yessir." he answered. "I'll officially be your new dad when we're done with the adoption process. Would that be okay with you?"

"Yeah, since I barely know…him." I responded uncomfortably. "And you're pretty cool too…Dad." I added.

Gar chuckled. "That's about right. Dad." he tried. "I wonder how it'll sound when my second kid says it."

I grinned. I was his first. It made me feel good. And loved.

"Cy, you're not that good at tying ties." Gar grumbled.

Uncle Cyborg huffed. "Sheesh, man! I'm just tryin'!"

"Here, lemme do it." I sighed impatiently. "I did my own." I pointed to my neatly tied red tie.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Uncle Cy asked me while I tied Gar's darker red tie.

" The night Gar took us out to go propose to Mom. Did you know there's so many videos on that? " I answered. "There. You're good to go, Dad."

"Thanks Jay." Gar answered and ruffled my hair.

Uncle Cy asked, "So he's Dad now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, he's getting married to my mom, isn't he?"

We got into our positions for the wedding. Rita walked Gar down, then Steve walked Mom down, then Uncle Cy(the best man) with Aunt Bee(the maid of honor), Speedy with Chesire, Hotspot with Argent, Jericho with Kole, and Flash with Jinx. Behind them, Patty was the flower girl and kept throwing petals at Flash instead of on the floor. Everyone thought it was cute and so did Flash. Jinx kept on smirking at Flash and he smiled in return.

I sat in the front bench with the other Titans. The priest yawned. He must've thought it'd be a long ceremony too.

"We are called here today to witness the union of this woman and…elf." the priest said.

"Hey! I'm just green, okay?" Gar protested and the crowd laughed.

The priest waved this aside and continued what he had to say. It was so boring. After the first fifteen minutes, I fell asleep until Aqualad had to shake me awake when Dominic walked with the rings on the pillow.

Gar and Mom took the rings and the priest said, "Do you, Raven Rachel Roth, accept Garfield Mark Logan to be your husband from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, and in sickness and in health; to live and cherish from this day forward until death has you part?"

"I do." Mom said and placed the ring on Gar's ring finger.

"Do you, Garfield Logan, take Raven Rachel Roth to be your wife from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, and in sickness and in health; to live and cherish from this day forward until death has you part?" the priest asked him.

"Sure do." he answered, winking at Mom. She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Now I proclaim you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said. "Now I can get out of here and go to Hawaii." He left.

Gar kissed Mom and the guests cheered. After their kiss, they walked outside to go into the limo.

"Congrats guys!"

"YES IT'S OVER!"

"It was about time!"

"To the hotel! LET'S PARTY!"

The guests congratulated my parents and quickly jumped in their cars. And then, some fan girls ran over here. Uh-oh.

"OMG! THEY"RE FINALLY TOGETHER!"

"Changeling! I love you!"

"CxRAE! CxRAE! CxRAE!"

A fan girl looked at me curiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm-"

"Jay! You're coming with us." Gar said and pulled me into the limo. The limo driver shut the door and started driving. The party was free, courtesy of the mayor of Jump City. The fan girls started to run after us but stopped after a mile and an angry Chihuahua. I never knew fan girls were THAT devoted!

"Finally. I thought they'd never stop yelling." Mom said in relief.

Gar grinned and gave Mother a peck on the lips. "It was worth it."

"Can you not make out in the car?" I groaned.

Mom poked my stomach like she did when I was a baby. "Get used to it." she smiled.

"That's gonna be a difficult adjustment." I muttered. But I was happy for them. My parents.

"You know, Gar? I may not know my father enough to say this, but you're the father I always wanted." I said. And I meant it. Every word.

Gar gave me a warm smile. "I want you to know I'll always be there for you, Jay. Even though you had a jerk for a father, you turned out well, dude." he replied and Gar hugged me. I hugged back. I knew he'd be there for me and Mom. Always.

"Boys, we're here." Mother said and we both looked out. A grand hotel stood. It was white and the glass door were in the shape of an arch. Two marble statues were by the entrance. It looked a bit like a church but you wouldn't mistake it for one. It had polished marble floors.. The hotel's property was in the shape of a U. Neatly trimmed green grass and bushes were on the top straight parts of the U. The rest of the U was the hotel. Expensive cars were parked in the inside of the U near the grass and bushes, courtesy of the valet. Elegant men and graceful women walked inside regally into the majestic building. I looked up and saw that the hotel rooms had small white balconies. People on the balconies must've had a bird's eye view and seen the green hills and waves crashing against rocky shores that we had passed on the way here. Some of our guests had already arrived and entered the hotel. No, it couldn't be called a hotel. It was a PALACE.

"C'mon Jay. Let's party!" Gar yelled in excitement and ran inside like a child.

Mom sighed in amusement. "I wonder why I married that man." she told me.

"I can't believe it either." I said and I chuckled. My mother gave me a small smile. We walked inside to the ballroom where many people were and there was a large white balcony. There was a scenic overlook which I guessed they had before.

Jinx approached Mom with Tone at her heels. She had red hair, pink eyes, and her father's skin tone.. Tone was wearing a light blue dress. "Hi." she said shyly.

"Hi Tone." Mother replied.

Jinx hugged Mom. "Congratulations! Wally was so surprised when you told us over the phone that Gar proposed to you. We were eating Chinese take-out and he choked on his noodles." Jinx said. Tone giggled in the memory. Then she disappeared. I blinked. I swear she was standing there.

"Where's Tone?" I asked Jinx.

She frowned and then looked down. "Tone, reappear now." Immediately, Tone had reappeared and laughed even harder. Jinx smiled at her daughter and picked her up. "That's her power. Disappearing. And I think she can go through solid objects too. We call her Tone because of that but her real name is Rosemary Ellen West." Jinx told me.

Then she turned her attention on Mom. "So, is it really true that you're…?" I left when she asked that, partly because that was uncomfortable with me and partly because I wanted to see the rest of this place.

I saw Gar laughing with Aqualad and Cyborg. They were all holding glasses of wine and seemed like they were enjoying the party. I saw Speedy and Chesire were kissing in one corner fondly watching an Asian toddler with brown eyes and black hair with a red streak in it. I guessed he was their son. Dominic and Patty ran to meet him with Tone. Pantha and Wildebeest were talking and watching a football game in the bar. Argent and Hotspot were hugging and smiled at each other. I think Argent was pregnant because she didn't look as skinny as always. Kole and Jericho were talking with Gnarrk. Thunder, Lightning, and Kilowatt were seated around a table arguing about who was stronger. Bushido was dancing with a redheaded girl with brown eyes. Rita was chatting with Aunt Bee while the rest of the Doom Patrol stood there feeling uncomfortable. Mas and Menos were debating with Flash about who was the fastest and coolest. I smirked at that. Flash couldn't understand what the Guatemalan twins were saying.

Weird. Everyone seemed to have something to do but me. I stole a quick glance at everyone and saw that there wasn't anyone to hang out. I would hang out with Gar, but he was busy with his friends. I decided to just watch the football game and drink some soda. I walked to one of the fancy coolers and took out a can of Boo-Yah! energy drink (endorsed by Uncle Cy). I drank the whole can and I felt…great. Yeah. I went and took another. And another. I cheered when the Jump City Jaguars won against the Gotham City Gators and gave them a toast while drinking a whole can in one gulp. I felt so alive. I drank 3 more cans and I felt really hyper. I remember a crash before the world turned black.

I woke up feeling dizzy and a sharp pain in my left arm that disappeared quickly. I was on a bed in a small, luxurious room. It wasn't my room. This room had white walls, a 38-inch TV, a dresser, a nightstand, a stylish lamp, and a black armchair. The floors had a milky white carpet that tickled my bare feet. I saw a bathroom near the door. I frowned. What was I doing here?

"Next time, try not to get caffeinated and accidentally knock the 51-inch plasma TV in the bar." a voice said dryly.

I whirled around and saw Mother standing there in black pajama pants and a blue tank top. There was a bump on her stomach revealing she was pregnant. "Mom? What…?" I mumbled, a little disoriented.

She smirked. "Your left arm is sprained. I healed it as best as I could but you still have to wear that cast for 2 weeks or so."

I looked at my left arm and noticed the blue cast. "Oh. Um…whoops?" I laughed weakly.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Thankfully the Mayor is paying for the damages and is making sure young children do not take Boo-Yah! energy drink."

"That was a good call." I said sheepishly.

"And hears some more delightful news for you. You've been out for 6 hours." Mom told me.

My eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yes, you did."

"So, where's Gar?"

"He's upstairs. Changing. So I thought I'd check on you." Mom answered.

A grin quickly formed on my face. "So in your hotel room, is there only one bed?" I asked.

Mother frowned. "Yes, why-"she stopped and gave me a glare when I started to laugh. "Grow up! We're married!"

"Yeah, I know. Have an enjoyable night, Mrs. Logan." I teased. She blushed and went through the ceiling.

Hey, it was her night. I bet lots of lonely people wait for this. Like my mom. :D

**And that's a wrap! Review please and I will give you a virtual hug!**


	9. Chapter 9: My New Sibling

**Hey! *looks to see if Jay's here* Good! He's not here. *sighs in relief* So without further ado…**

**Jay: I'm right here! Besides, I narrate.**

**Me: Gr…**

**Jay: You have to say the disclaimer.**

**Me: *grits teeth* I. Don't. Own. The. Teen. Titans.**

**Jay: By the way, this is for lolluv!**

**Me: HEY! I wanted to say that!(chases Jay around)**

Chapter 9: My New Sibling

3 months later…

I woke up hearing a pained cry. I sleepily arose from my slumber and glanced at the clock. 1:30 in the morning. There was another cry, quickly followed by a soothing, yet panicked, voice. I was wide awake now, and put on my uniform hastily. There was a sudden knock on my door as I finished putting on my black boots. I answered it and found a wide-eyed Gar carrying my mother, who moaned in pain.

Gar looked at me and nodded. "It's time."

We ran outside and Gar transformed into a pterodactyl and I helped him carefully put my mom on his back. The sky was pitch black and I could see some lights in the distance from Jump City.

I grabbed Gar's phone from his beak and texted all the Titans about this. My parents had both instructed me to do so when the time came. However, not all the Titans would answer the call. Some would come to Jump City Hospital; others would not. But for sure, Uncle Cy and his family would. Aunt Bee made him sound out an alarm if we ever texted them.

"You okay?" I asked Mom.

She shook her head. "This one's worse than you."

I huffed. "Love you too, Mother."

Mom gave me a weak smile. I returned the smile and looked at the city. "Can't you go any faster, Dad?" I asked Gar.

He gave me a look that clearly said, _I'm trying but it's hard with the extra weight!_ I rolled my eyes and focused on flying steadily. Excitement soared in me. The past few weeks, we had been designing a room for the baby. The walls were a dark green and the crib was made of a strong material not seen in normal cribs that aren't very useful for baby quarter demons. This crib could contain my dangerous new sibling. The carpet was white and there were toys like rattles, a stuffed monkey, and a small dummy. I figured the kid could beat up the dummy instead of accidentally beating us up. In fact, my mom smacked me in the arm when I suggested it, but finally agreed. I think she recalled how much of a handful I was when I was a baby.

The lights of the city grew closer as we flew towards it. We flew faster when we heard Mom utter a cry of pain. This kid wasn't gonna be an easy one.

"Now I feel sorry for my mother." Mom groaned and clenched her teeth.

We finally arrived at the city. Gar desperately tried to find the hospital but he couldn't.

I snapped my fingers. "Wait a sec." I concentrated on finding a person who was sick with my soul-self-a 6 foot dark blue bird- and located the hospital 10 blocks away. "This way, Garfield." I yelled over the wind and he followed me to the hospital. I didn't have time to look at the building, only to help my mom up and let Gar carry her. We rushed through the doors and two nurses helped my mother onto a stretcher and got her to a room. Uncle Cy and Aunt Bee were there, as well as Flash and Jinx. A doctor was also there and he helped my mom relax.

"Just relax. Take deep breaths and don't worry. Is this one your first?" the man asked her.

"No, but this is my first with my husband. Jay's my first." Mom answered. I waved at him.

The doctor nodded. "Good. I think the baby's gonna come out any second." He pointed to the nurses to get ready. "Okay. Just push."

My mom 'pushed' and I could see something. I turned away. "Tell me when this is over." I muttered to Gar. He nodded and kept watching.

"Ha. Little wuss." Flash teased and Jinx elbowed him in the ribs.

I heard another grunt and the doctor's voice saying, "You're almost there. Keep pushing."

There was a pained cry quickly followed by another. "Look." Gar whispered. I turned around and saw a baby fresh out of the womb. The nurses did their thing and gave him back to Mom, who looked fine but tired and happy.

A beautiful baby boy with little green hairs and gray-green skin was in my mother's arms. When he opened his eyes, I saw amethyst eyes that mirrored my own. "My boy." Gar said shakily and he laughed and cried. "My son."

"Do you want to hold him Gar?" Mom asked softly, happy tears creeping out of her eyes.

He nodded and took the baby boy in his arms. Gar was speechless. "What-what do we name him?" Gar asked us.

While I thought, the dream I had months ago came back to me. The boy. He had transformed into a crow. I looked at my baby brother and a name echoed in my mind and heart. "Crow." I whispered. It was right. No, it was perfect. He looked at me and gave me a small smile like the ones Mother gave to me. I cleared my throat. "His name should be Crow." I said louder. Mom and Gar looked at me and smiled.

"That's a nice name for the little one." Aunt Bee commented.

Uncle Cy said, "Dude, do you have a whole family of birds or what?"

"I like that name. Crow." Gar said defensively. "Crow. That's a good name for my little guy." He stroked my brother's cheek and gave him a warm grin. "You like that, don't you?"

"That's a nice name. But what about his middle name?" Mom asked.

Gar pondered on that. "Mark. Like my dad. Crow Mark Logan. That sounds good." He looked down at me and asked, "Do you wanna hold Crow?"

I gulped. "Um, sure." I answered nervously.

"Careful." Jinx warned. I rolled my eyes in what Gar calls, "a signature Raven styled thing."

I took my baby brother from Gar. Crow looked at me with an intense gaze inherited from my mother. Then he gave me his father's signature smile, but without the fangs. He didn't have fangs! That was a surprise. I wondered what other secrets he had. What were Crow's powers? What could he do? As if reading my mind he gave me a mock smile. I would clearly have to wait. "Here Mom, you hold Crow." I said.

Mom took him in her arms and Crow started to fall asleep. "Ahh." he mumbled and drifted off into Dreamland. My mother started to fall asleep too so Gar took Crow away gently and made sure he'd stay asleep. I yawned. In all the excitement, I had ignored my yearning for sleep. I found a chair to doze on and fell into a deep slumber like Crow.

_Dream_

"_So you finally found me, huh?" A boy's voice said. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing._

"_Show yourself!" I yelled. "I'm powerful and I'm not afraid to use my powers."_

_He let out an amused chuckle. "I know that, duh. Anyways, you already know who I am. We've met, more or less." _

_I gave a confused look that he probably couldn't hear. "What do you mean?"_

"_You know, twice before. In your dreams and another time. If I'm too specific, it'll give my identity away." he answered._

"_You're the boy. The white crow. Crow. You're my brother." It dawned on me. This was my brother. _

"_Yeah I am, bro. Guess I should've given you more credit on your intelligence and stuff. " he replied._

_I frowned. "But…you're just a baby."_

"_Not in my dreams and yours. Look at yourself. You're, what, 14? Around that age." Crow said. _

_I looked at myself and didn't see much in the darkness. I was wearing a long-sleeved top and I think tights too. And shoes. Or boots? I didn't know. "Why are you here?" I demanded._

_He shuffled his feet nervously. "I'm not sure. It's just a dream, after all." Crow responded. _

"_You must be a super smart baby, little bro." I replied, impressed. "Where'd you get that from?"_

"_Definitely not Dad." Crow said and we both laughed. Suddenly, he tensed. "Wake up." he commanded._

_I was puzzled. "But why?" _

"_JUST WAKE UP!"_

_End of Dream_

I woke up with a start. I saw Mother sleeping peacefully in her bed while Gar snored on a chair. Crow was in a little crib beside my mom. His amethyst eyes blinked open and peered at me. Crow's pointy ears twitched. I wondered what he had heard, if he did have sensitive hearing.

I heard some footsteps and a voice in the hallway. A muffled cry, the drop of something, and then silence. I held my breath and watched my brother, ready to protect him if necessary. Then the door opened quietly and there stood a man I didn't recognize.

He was a tall man with his face hidden by a bronze mask and the other half was shielded in darkness. The man wore a black suit with metal pieces on some parts of the suit. He had a belt around his waist and was carrying a knife drenched with a dark liquid.

"Where is the brat?" the man whispered. His eyes bored into me and I sat there, scared out of my mind. He turned away. I sighed in relief. I wasn't his object of interest.

He turned away and noticed Crow in the little crib. The man gave away an evil chuckle.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I whispered in a demanding tone.

The man smirked. "These days, I go by Deathstroke. And you are?"

"Crow's older brother." I answered, ready to attack.

"Oh really?" Deathstroke said with false interest. "I don't really care. Go, child, before I kill you too."

Before I could attack, another figure ran into the room and punched Deathstroke. He was caught by surprise and landed in the hallway. I noticed the lights were off in the hallway too, so it was hard to see who the figure was. I ran to the hallway, wanting to join the fight.

"Hello, Nightwing. A pleasure to see you again." Deathstroke said, giving a mock bow and punching Nightwing in the face. He landed at my feet and looked up at me.

I gasped. "Father?"

He groaned and got up. "Oh great."

I remembered that voice. I heard that before. I know I did. Wait a second. "You were spying on me months before!" I accused him. "What was that for?"

Nightwing answered while fighting the villain, "Firewing accidentally spilled the beans to me at the day you guys saw each other at the park. I was going to see you, since you're my son too…oof!" Deathstroke kicked him in the chest.

He looked at Father and I with great curiosity. "Father and son? Then who's the mother?" he asked us.

Nightwing scowled. "None of your business. Why don't you say where you've been after what, 15 years?"

Deathstroke chuckled again. I instantly hated that laugh. "Just been learning some new tricks and getting more technology. Why aren't you Robin anymore?"

Father didn't answer. He yelled a battle cry and attempted to punch Deathstroke. He easily caught it and laughed. "You were always so predictable."

"Leave him alone!" I yelled. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I was in my dark energy warrior form. The villain looked at me in awe. Then he laughed.

"You're the son of Nightwing and Raven, aren't you? I can tell because your little chant gave you away."

I gritted my teeth. "My name is Jay. And you're gonna be dead meat." I fought with all my fury and let my rage free. Deathstroke was slowly getting beaten by Father and I. I never thought I'd fight with him, but we seemed to be naturally fighting together perfectly.

"We'll meet another time, Jay. Nightwing." he said and jumped out of a nearby window.

"No!" Nightwing yelled. He pushed me out of the way and looked down the window. Deathstroke was no longer in sight. I powered down and resumed my normal form. Nightwing pounded his fist on the window frame.

"He got away. Again." he muttered angrily.

"Jay? What's going on?" Mom asked and got out of bed.

I heard Gar yawn. "What's up now?"

Nightwing swore. "I have to go." he whispered and jumped out of the window like the masked villain had moments before. I looked out. Father was gone too. I guess that was the only good-bye I'd get.

I saw Gar and Mom walk up to me, annoyed and tired. "What happened?" Gar rubbed his eyes.

I couldn't tell them about Father. So I just told them I fought Deathstroke and he was after Crow for an odd reason. I managed to hold him off and he just left when he knew he'd be defeated soon.

Mother looked a little tense. "Deathstroke? He used to be called Slade when we were Teen Titans. But I guess it's okay now that he's gone…"

"Good job, dude. Now let's get some sleep. I'm so freaking tired." Gar murmured.

Mom looked at me with a piercing gaze for awhile. I gulped and withstood the gaze that she used to pry the truth out of me. After a few moments, Mother left to join Gar in the room. I sighed softly and walked into the room to get some sleep.

In the morning, we took baby Crow back home. It was a good thing that Deathstroke didn't come back to the hospital at night again. I had a pretty good feeling that Father made sure of it.

"Welcome home, son." Gar said. Little Crow laughed and grabbed Dad's finger.

"Hey, let go! That's my finger." Gar chuckled gently and tried to take his finger away. But Crow had an iron grip and refused to let go.

Mom smiled. "I guess it's his now." Crow giggled and waved his prize.

"Ada!" he gurgled. We laughed fondly at him.

The whole family took the newest addition to his room. Crow was in awe. "Wah!" he said, pointing at the stuffed monkey.

"It's all yours, baby bro." I said, handing it to him.

Crow released Gar's finger and grabbed the monkey. "Da!" he shrieked.

We all gaped. "Uh, no. Da's here, buddy." Gar corrected the baby quarter-demon.

"Da!" he insisted and Mom and I laughed at Gar.

"Well, Garfield. It seems like our son agrees that you are a monkey." Mom said in a monotone. I smirked.

"Rae! C'mon! That's not funny." Gar said, pretending to be mad when he was smiling.

Mom replied, "Well, the baby has humor unlike you so learn from Crow." I laughed even harder.

Gar rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Then he looked at the baby in his arms. "Well Crow," he told him, "at least you don't laugh at your daddy."

"Sorry Gar. But it was funny in a cute sort of way since Crow's a baby." I explained.

"That's okay. I'll go get the camera to capture a moment of cuteness. Oh! And I should get a video camera too!" Gar thought out loud and raced out of the room to find the items.

**That's it folks! Please review and check out my poll on my profile! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: Tournament: Part 1

**Me: Decided that I'd type again so here's another chapter.**

**Jay: Remember the disclaimer…**

**Me: *groans* Sadly, I don't own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 10: The Tournament: Part 1

Four months later…

"Mom! I'm going to train with Gar!" I yelled as Gar opened the door for us to go outside. I crossed my fingers, hoping she wouldn't stop us this time.

My mom shouted back from Crow's room. "You two are not going anywhere! You're going to leave me alone with this destructive little baby?"

"Well, that was the idea." Gar muttered. "He nearly broke my finger in the morning."

I sighed. My mother made Gar and I take care of Crow so she could get some free time and sleep. Taking care of my little brother was not that easy. For a four month old baby, he was already the size of a one year old. He was growing rapidly. Crow was now strong, strong enough to bend a toaster. In fact, we were now at our tenth toaster this week. To Crow, toast popping out of a toaster was "magical". Which was absolutely ridiculous. Anyways, sometimes I wished she took care of him all by herself. Gar and I needed some free time. Mom already took care of him nearly all night long because he was fussy and sometimes screamed in his sleep. She also fed him, dressed him, changed his diapers, bathed him…couldn't she take care of him in the daytime too?

"I guess we're skipping training. Again." I groaned and hung my head while we walked to Crow's room.

Two pairs of amethyst eyes met mine, one pair was exhausted while the other was happy and energetic. He was sitting on my mom's lap, playing with one of his many stuffed animals that he was ripping apart. Toys never lasted long with him. When he saw us, Crow giggled and stretched his hands out for Gar to carry him.

"Hey, how's it going big boy? Are you torturing your mother or what?" Gar asked Crow. Crow laughed again and clapped his hands. I guess he liked torturing Mom.

"Mom, can we not take care of Crow right now? We were going to train." I pleaded.

She stiffened and then gave me the evil eye. "No. I am not-and will not-take care of him by myself."

"C'mon Rae, Jay and I need some time to ourselves." Gar told her.

Mother gave him the super-deluxe-evil-glare. "You were the one who decided the little guy was happening. So no. I haven't had a good sleep in weeks, Gar. Weeks! I need some time to myself. You two aren't helping at all!"

He raised his hands in defense. "Well, um…when you put it that way-"

"What Gar means to say is, we will help you with Crow, but we all do have a point. We need some time to ourselves." I interrupted quickly. "So maybe we should leave Crow with someone."

"No." was my mother's immediate reply. "I won't burden anyone with Crow. He is rather adorable and sweet, but he is a handful. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take a nap." With that, Mother left us with Crow.

Gar looked down at my brother. "You are a naughty little guy, huh? You'll be the death of me. You and your mother." Gar muttered and then looked at me. "Hold him for a sec, will you? I need to um…take a wazz."

Before I could object, Gar changed into a cheetah and ran out of the room. I inwardly groaned. He was probably going to watch a football game or something.

"Gar, I told you a million times, NOT TO PHASE IN THE HOUSE!" Mom scolded loudly. Crow and I jumped.

We looked at each other. "Gar is so dead." I murmured and set Crow down on the carpet.

"Dead, dead, dead!" Crow piped up, ripping apart a plush Gar.

I couldn't help chuckling. Yep, this boy had humor.

I sat on the carpet to watch my little brother rip apart some more toys. This was getting expensive, letting him destroy household items and toys. The only reason we kept buying him toys was because when we did stop buying him toys, he was tearing pillows apart and he found Gar's secret stash of Boo-Yah! energy drink. Crow was caffeinated for twenty-four hours straight, destroying whatever he could find. Gar and I had to go to the hospital for about a week because he had accidentally dropped some heavy items on us. Fortunately for my mom, she defended herself with her powers but was stuck taking care of Crow until we were feeling better.

Gar was so proud of his 'little monster' even though Crow had dislocated his shoulder. He kept saying that Crow would make a great superhero one day and he'd get all the ladies. Gar thought that he'd get Mother's powers, and Mother thought Crow would have Gar's powers. This had become a frequent argument in our household and I usually had to stop it from going to far. Sometimes they acted like little kids, but Mom told me that when they were teenagers, they bickered in the Tower until it drove the others insane.

It always surprised me, how much they loved each other when they were younger, but fell for other people. Nightwing for Mom, Terra for Garfield. It was strange. I wondered why they didn't end up together sooner. Gar said "it was mostly Raven's fault she didn't admit that she was in to me [Gar]." Sometimes, I wish Mom didn't fall for Nightwing and betrayed Starfire. It was totally unfair to my younger half-siblings. I wondered if they'd hate me when they were older because of their father's affair.

Crow grabbed his stuffed monkey (the only toy he hadn't tried to destroy) and threw it at my face. I spat out bits of fluff and looked at Crow's face. He was pouting because I wasn't paying attention to him. I didn't like to admit it, but for a baby he was a cute little guy.

"Alright, little bro. You have my attention." I told him. Crow grinned and showed me his teeth. They were sharper than normal teeth, but not as sharp as Gar's. He looked just like him when he smiled, but when he gave me a serious look he looked like Mom.

Crow crawled to his crib and pulled out a dog bone from under it. He bit the dog bone and sucked on it like a lollipop. I cringed. Where did he get the dog bone from?

"Crow! Don't suck on that." I said and carried him. I took the dog bone away from him. It was probably Gar's since he had a habit of biting on dog bones too. "Mother would be disgusted that her son sucks on dog bones."

He gave me a mean glare, like the ones Mom gives to Gar when he's done something bad. Then he did something I didn't expect. He bawled and whimpered loudly.

I bit my lip. "Shush, Crow. C'mon, little guy, shush before Mom comes." I said frantically. "Crow, please don't cry."

He cried louder and I was forced to give him the dog bone back. He gave me a smug smile as he chewed on the dog bone.

Gar knocked on the door. "I heard crying and Raven forced me to come here. Is everything okay?" He noticed Crow was sucking on a dog bone and his eyes widened. "Is that my dog bone?"

"Yeah it is. You should be careful about where you leave those, Gar."

Gar said, "Crow! Why the fudge did you take my dog bone? I was looking for it for weeks! I dug holes everywhere on this island!"

Crow just shrugged and offered the dog bone to him, saliva dripping from one of the ends.

"Um…I'm flattered, but no. Keep it."

Crow shrugged again as if to say, _Your loss_ and resumed sucking on it.

Gar turned to me. "It's my turn to look after the little guy. Oh by the way, I got this flyer from Cyborg. Forgot to give it to you months ago but…here you go." He put a crumpled flyer into my hands and shooed me out of Crow's room.

I walked out of the room, closing the door gently. I walked to my room and sat on my desk. I turned on the lights and read the flyer.

**Are you under the age of thirteen? Do you want to test your abilities in a tournament of heroes in training? Then you're in luck!**

**The Tournament of Young Heroes is starting November 4****th****. The winner will receive a gold trophy and a hundred dollars in cash! Entries must be turned in by October 21****st****.**

***We are not responsible for any injuries, deaths, or brain damage.***

A tournament? That sounded pretty cool to me. A gold trophy? That was worth it. A hundred bucks? Not that much but oh well. I wondered who would be going to the tournament. Knowing Nightwing, his kids would probably be there, and Uncle Cy's kids might enter too. I looked at the calendar. The date was October twenty-first.

I jumped in my seat and pulled out my laptop. I hacked into a secret version of the Internet, but it was only for heroes. I typed Tournament of Young Heroes in the search engine and hit enter.

The website was the first of the results. I clicked it. The site was cool. It had pictures of heroes in the background. I saw my mom, Gar, Cyborg, Superman, Batman, even Nightwing. I clicked on the tab that said Tournaments and found the tournament I was looking for. The entry for it was there. I filled it in, stating how old I was, my mentor, my parents (thankfully, that one was optional but I only put my mom), and all that. I e-mailed it to the people running it.

I was really excited. I would meet people like me. Kids with superpowers and/or abilities. I wondered if Superman's grandkids would be there (A/N He and Lois Lane didn't have any bio kids in the comics, but in Superman Returns they had a son named Jason.) I heard-okay, eavesdropped-from my mom that he had three kids, all of them are girls. I wondered if there would be more superkids there. Maybe Aqualad's kid, or maybe Batman's grandson. It would be really…epic to see all of the contestants and battle them.

I was hungry for battle.

I checked the date of the tournament again, and then I froze. That day was my birthday. On the day of the tournament marked one year since running off and meeting Father. I leaned back on the wall. So much had changed, so much had happened. To think that this had happened just because I wanted to know the identity of my father. I chuckled to myself. One year had pretty much changed my life. If it didn't happen, then Mom wouldn't have had Crow and I would still be stuck in here.

I ran out of the room to show my mother the flyer. Fortunately, when I barged into her room, she was wide awake and staring at the ceiling. Strange. I thought she'd be sleeping.

"Hey, Jay." my mom said wearily and pressed the back of her hand on her forehead. Her eyes were closed.

"Hi, Mom. Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. The dark circles under her eyes now seemed permanent.

She closed her eyelids even tighter now, I could see the crease marks on her forehead. Her eyebrows were scrunched up, as if she was in pain. Finally, she said, "Why are you here?"

My eyes narrowed. Mother didn't answer my question. "I think that can wait. You don't look so good."

"Gee, thanks son." she whispered sarcastically. Well, at least she felt better enough to be sarcastic.

"Mom, do you need a doctor or something?"

"No. This will heal on it's own."

"Mother, please. I don't think this sort of thing will heal on its own."

"Tell me why you came here so you can leave quicker."

I feigned hurt. "I am offended."

She let out a low growl. "Jay…"

"There's a tournament happening on my birthday. It's called the Tournament of Young Heroes."

"Where's it gonna be?"

I looked at the flyer in my hand. "It doesn't say."

"Then, fool, there must be a hidden message on it. Hold it out to the light." my mother snapped and I did as I was told. It said, _**Sky Temple**_.

I was confused. Where was that?"

My mom was now miffed at me. "Where is it?"

"Sky Temple." I replied. "I don't know where that is."

"Oh. That's also known as a sacred place in Tokyo. Your father and I went there once."

"Why?" I ventured.

She bit her lip. "Just sightseeing."

I didn't think that was the whole truth, but I also knew Mother would kill me if I pressed her too hard. "Okay then. So can I go?"

"Sure. Don't you have to fill out an entry form though?"

I nodded. "I already sent it in. Juts in case you said no."

Mom gave me a faint smile with her eyes still closed. "That's my boy." she said softly.

"You really don't look so good Mom. Do you want Gar to take a look?"

"NO!" she yelled, alarmed. Mom sat up and her eyes were opened in fear. She noticed me standing there, horrified yet worried. She regained her composure. "No, that's fine. Don't tell him, okay?"

I nodded. I was still wondering if she needed a psychologist.

"I don't need a psychologist, Jay." she said as if she was reading my mind.

I nodded again. "Okay. Um, bye Mom. Please get some sleep."

"Sure." she said doubtfully. "That'll happen."

I closed the door. I looked at the door for a long time before leaving. Was Mother sick or something?

Something small was hovering in the corner of my eye. I turned to the right and saw Crow. He was grabbing his toes and laughing, going through walls. I blinked. Crow was flying! And going through walls!

"Jay! I need a word with you." Gar called from the common room.

I walked there suspiciously. "What's up?"

"Remember when we had that bet? Where I had to prove I loved Raven and the loser had to prank her?"

My heart sank and anxiety grabbed my chest. "Um, no?"

He grinned evilly. "Yeah you do. As soon as I get Crow, I'm gonna watch you prank Raven." He laughed and gave me a thumbs-up. "Hope that you live to tell the tale. Where is she anyways?"

"Her bedroom." I said before I could stop myself.

"Cool. I'll be there in a bit, kid." Gar dashed off to find Crow.

I slapped myself hard in the face. Mother was going to kill me.

"Okay, I've got pie, duct tape, a stick, and a duck." I said frantically. "How am I gonna pull this off?"

I've got to admit, I'm not much of a prankster. The duck seemed to agree with me. It quacked.

I told it to shut up. It quacked at me loudly and tried to bite my thumb.

I apologized to the duck.

The duck nibbled on my finger.

"Pie, duct tape, a stick, and a duck. Pie, duct tape, a stick, and a duck. Pie, duct tape, a stick, and a duck. How am I supposed to do this?" I said, grabbing fistfuls of my hair. "Um, maybe I attach the duck to the stick with duct tape, throw pie at Mom's face, then attack her with the duck stick?

The duck quacked in disagreement.

"Yeah, I know. Not gonna work." I told the duck. "I'm no good at this."

The duck looked at me as if to say, _I'm probably better at this than you are._

I didn't doubt it.

"Hmm…maybe it's a catapult sort of thing? I put the duck on one end of the stick and pie on the other and make the duck fly on Mom's face? Or vice versa? And the duck tape could be used for tying Mom down so Gar can take a picture of her? Gah, what do you think?" I yelled at the duck.

It shook its head.

"WHY AM I TALKING TO A DUCK?" I shouted. I was glad the walls of my room were thick enough so my voice would come out muffled on the other side. Was I going insane by talking to a duck?"

I heard a knock and opened the door. No knock on my door. I poked my head out the door and saw Gar enter their room.

"No!" I cried. "Gar don't go!"

I ran to their room and heard Gar say, "Rae! What happened to you?"

My mom looked worse now. Her porcelain skin seemed paler. Her lips were chapped. The dark circles under her eyes now seemed a deeper color. Her violet hair was messy and she looked miserable. Surprised to see Gar, yet miserable. Mother's eyes found mine and she scowled. She thought I told Gar. I had to think of something. Fast.

I pulled on his sleeve. "I can explain! I-"

"Whoa. Dude, you did this to your mom? You pranked your mom bye butting this weird makeup and making her look bad? Jay, I've never seen anything like it!" Way to go, buddy!" He raised his hand so we could high-five.

I was shocked. He thought that this was the prank?

My mother locked eyes with me and I got the message. _Play along. _

"Oh, yeah. I did. Aren't you proud of me?"

"Yeah! C'mon, lets have some cake to celebrate. You wanna come, Raven?"

Mom cleared her throat. "No, thanks. Maybe later."

Gar shrugged. "Okay. Your loss though. C'mon, Jay!" He dragged me to the kitchen and pulled out two slices of pie from the refrigerator.

"You, sir," Gar said as he gave me my slice of pie. "are a great makeup artist."

I nodded my thanks, my mouth full of pie and my head full of worry. What happened to Mom while I was gone?

We both ate our pie in silence, if you can count Gar wolfing down the pie silent. Pieces of pie were flying out of his mouth. Some went in my hair. That was gross. I flicked them off my hair. I was gonna have to shampoo twice tonight.

I finished my pie and bolted into Crow's room. He was asleep. Good. I raced to my room and slammed the door shut. I jumped on my bed and lay on my back, thinking about my mother and her mysterious sickness.

**That's it. I'm done with this chapter. Please review! I at least want three or four reviews before I update again.**


	11. Chapter 11: Tournament: Part 2

**Me: I didn't get enough, but I'll type again anyway. You're welcome, people!**

**Jay: This time, write better!**

**Me: Shush, I'm busy! I'm writing three other stories, give me a break you little weasel!**

**Jay: (turns to imaginary crowd) She owns me and this story. That's about it. **

Chapter 11: The Tournament: Part 2

"Today's the Tournament, Mom!" I yelled, feeling a little nervous as I said it. I had opened my parents' room and woken them up. "Get your lazy butt up, Garfield. I want to compete already!"

My mother looked better than the day I entered, but she still looked a little bad. So she put on makeup to hide the dark circles under her eyes.

Gar's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist and he opened one of his green eyes to look at me. "So it's today?" he grumbled.

"Yeah, and so is my birthday. This is my present. Now put on clothes! I already dressed and I woke up Crow and dressed him up too." I said and held up my sleepy little brother who looked like he was about to cry from being woken up.

"My poor baby boy." Mom said sympathetically when she saw Crow.

I rolled my eyes. "He can take a nap later. Please just hurry up!"

"Okay then. Eat breakfast or do whatever until Rae and I are ready." Gar said grumpily. "And close the door!"

"Don't forget to feed your brother and bring his diaper bag." added my mother.

I harrumphed and ate a quick bowl of cereal, then fed Crow some baby food. I prepared his diaper bag and put a bottle of milk, a pacifier, and some baby food in it. After I changed his diaper, we watched T.V. until my mom and Gar were dressed and ready to go.

"Alright, Jay. We're ready." Gar murmured, running his hand through his hair.

I grinned and tossed him the diaper bag. "Let's go."

We flew to the Sky Temple, chatting on the way. Crow was in my mother's arms most of the time, and the rest he was on Gar's back. He made loops in the air while Crow giggle and his shirt hung from his father's beak (Gar was a pterodactyl). Mom and I were the quiet ones and we were thinking deeply. I was thinking about the opponents I would face. I sensed anxiety from my mother.

I wondered what she was thinking about, but then again, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"There's the Sky Temple." Mom said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

The Sky Temple was an arena made of limestone on the top of a mountain obscured by clouds. We would be fighting on an even stage of rock. There was vendors selling snacks and a fountain where people could make wishes. The bottom of the fountain was covered with numerous amounts of coins.

We went on the ground and Gar changed back into a human. We stared in awe at the Sky Temple.

"Awesome! Man, I wish I could fight there." Gar said enviously. "I'd like, kick everyone's butt."

Mom rolled her eyes. "Right. You'd be lucky to make it to the second round."

He feigned hurt. "Gee Rae! I could so beat you."

She shook her head. "No, you can't. And don't call me Rae."

Gar leaned close to her face and kissed her throat. "I think I can Raven." he murmured against her skin. Mom blushed.

"Eew! Quit the PDA will you?" I said disgustedly.

They broke apart and Mom hid her blush by looking at the ground and taking Crow from Gar. Crow laughed and cuddled with our mother.

We walked to the contestants' entrance. They checked off my name and told me to go inside while Mom, Gar, and Crow left to go find some seats…and food.

I was in a room with other kids who were warming up. I only recognized Tone and Dominic. Patty must've been too young. She doesn't really like to fight anyway. The other kids stopped and stared at me for a minute before continuing. One boy came up to me. He had shoulder length straight blond hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, examining every detail of my face and outfit.

I became uneasy. "Who are you?!"

"I asked first." he said.

"Jay Roth." I answered.

"Grant Wilson II." Grant said and we shook hands. "I'm Jericho and Kole's son."

"I'm-"

"Raven's son, I know." he interrupted. "I know about every kid of the Teen Titans and other superheroes. I have a photographic memory." He tapped the side of his head with his right index finger. "But I don't know your father. No one knows. Do you know?"

For a kid with a mute father, he can run his mouth. "Maybe." I said carefully. "What's it to you?"

Grant shrugged. "Everyone's curious. I wanted to ask you at your mother and your stepfather's wedding, but I was sick. Couldn't go."

" Oh." I replied. "So, what's your superpower?"

"I can freeze opponents with my eyes, but I have to have eye contact with them. Yours?"

"I can fly, I have empathy, I'm super smart and clever, and I turn into a dark energy warrior." I said and his eyes widened.

"That's awesome! Wish I had that." he said enviously.

We talked for awhile, then sparred without our powers. He knew a lot of martial arts and he almost beat me a couple of times. We were pretty evenly matched. After that, we grabbed a bottle of water each and rested until a woman came in with a bowl full of tiny folded pieces of paper.

"Attention, young heroes." she said. "I will call on the name of the participants and you willl come up here and tell this man," the woman gestured to a blond guy on her right holding an iPad, "who you are going against. Then, we will announce it and the tournament will begin. Questions?"

Nobody raised their hands.

"Good." the woman said and was about to say something before she was interrupted.

"Wait! Sorry we're late." a feminine voice said. I looked at her and to my surprise, it was Skyfire. She was followed by Brightfire and Firewing. My eyes widened and I looked away, but they had already seen me. I thought they'd run to me and give me a big hug but that wasn't the case. The two sisters' eyes narrowed and Firewing scowled at me, though his eyes showed confusion. I think he wasn't sure why he was supposed to hate me. Poor brother.

They went to a spot away from me and I looked straight ahead, ignoring them completely. Grant gave me a look, probably wondering about what just happened.

The woman cleared her throat. "Martian Boy, come on up."

I recognized him from preschool. His green skin stood out and he brushed a black bang from in front of his blue eyes. Martian Boy picked a paper from the jar and read it out loud.

"Supergirl."

A blond girl with blue eyes-the same as his-chuckled. "I'll beat you, cousin." **(A/N not original Supergirl)**

Martian Boy rolled his eyes and went to go back to his buddies, who looked at his cousin. It seemes like they had a crush on Supergirl. Except Martian Boy, of course.

"Grant Wilson." she said and he went to get the paper.

"Uh, Rosemary West? Who's that?" he asked.

Tone stepped forward and glared at him. "Me. I'm gonna kick your butt, blondie."

For a little girl, she was quite intimidating. Grant went back to stand at my side.

I kind of tuned out until I heard my name being called. "Jay Roth."

"Hm? Oh, right." I said. Some kids laughed. I went up and pulled out a name.

"Steelboy." I read. Never heard of him. I don't think he's the kid of any superheroes I know.

A boy with steel skin and gray eyes jerked his thumb to his chest and eyed me. I felt uncomfortable. He must be new to this hero stuff.

"Alright, all of you are already matched with someone. Give us five minutes to announce it and then you can fight." the lady said and she and the blond guy left.

"Jay?" a familiar voice said.

I turned and there was Firewing at my right, pulling my cape. He seemed nervous, as if he wasn't supposed to talk to me. His green eyes were focused on his sisters, who were busy avoiding boys.

"Hey buddy." I said in a friendly voice. "What's up?"

Firewing leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "Brightfire and Skyfire kind of hate you."

I frowned. "Why?"

"'Cause my daddy is your daddy." he said matter-of-factly.

I didn't answer.

"Is it true? Mommy told us and then my sisters got mad at you." he said, tugging at my cape again. "Jay?"

"It wasn't my idea to be born." I finally told him. Why would Starfire tell them that? Had she brainwashed them or something?

He nodded in agreement. "I know. I told them that but they wouldn't listen. One day, can we hang out?"

"Sure, buddy." I said and ruffled his hair. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"'Kay!" Firewing said brightly and my heart broke a little. I didn't think we'd hang out, but why say no? Hey, don't judge me; you did not see the face. I could not say no to the face. He skipped away merrily to his sisters.

"Dear Lord." Grant gasped. "Oh my-"

"Shh!" I whispered, clamping my hand on his mouth. I pulled him to a corner where no one else was. People were staring at us weirdly. Probably thought I was gay. So not true!

"What did you hear?" I asked, shoving him into the wall.

He gulped. "Your father is Nightwing! The legendary Dick Grayson! The founder of the Teen Titans!"

"Will you be quiet before someone hears you?" I hissed.

"Nightwing and Raven? Dude, you're epic!"

"Seriously Grant! Get a hold of yourself!"

Grant pulled my fingers from his shirt. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry I overheard. But I can't forget it. Photographic memory, remember?"

I sighed. I had to have this annoying guy on his good side just to keep my father a secret from the world. Thanks, Dad. "Just don't tell anyone, Grant."

He put his left hand over his heart and his right he held up. "I promise."

We talked for awhile and I calmed down. Suddenly, we were all called to go outside so the crowd could meet us and then the first of us would fight. So everyone lined up in a single file line. All of us young heroes walked out and the crowd roared. There were a lot more people than I thought. I tried to find my mom, Gar, and Crow but it was a bit hard because of all the people.

"Introducing, the young heroes participating in this tournament!" an announcer cried and the crowd clapped and cheered. I'd bet they'd be screaming if actual heroes were completing.

The announcer introduced everyone, and when he did, a spotlight shown on us. Then, the first fighters stayed and we had to wait back inside.

Grant talked nonstop about heroes and about his grandfather, Deathstroke. Once he stopped talking for a break, I told him about how Deathstroke appeared at the hospital where Crow was born. To kill time, we kept on exchanging stories until it was his time to fight.

"Good luck." I told him before he left.

He snorted. "I won't need it." he boasted and walked to the arena.

I was shocked when I heard the final result. "Winner: Tone!"

I laughed and caught the attention of some of the participants but I didn't care. When Grant came in, everyone laughed at him.

Including me.

He had a black eye and bruises on his arms. The sleeves of his shirt was torn and his knees were bloody. Grant grimaced when everyone was laughing at him and sat at the corner with me.

"Dude, Tone did that you? She's six." I said, once I got control of my laughter.

"Shut up, Jay." Grant muttered and held his black eye. "She was invisible. I was humiliated. And some dudes filmed it AND the fight showed on television. You know, the cable for heroes-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know about Justice Cable." I replied, waving that off with my hand. "But she couldn't have been that powerful."

He shrugged and turned away from me. I left him alone.

"Skyfire Grayson against…the Red One!"

The Red One was about twelve. He was tall and wasn't wearing a shirt, exposing his abs. He wore baggy beige pants. His long black hair was tied in a ponytail. Aaaannnnd…he had red skin pretty much all over, making him seem like a little Trigon without white hair or horns. And multiple eyes and stuff. And…well, you get the picture. He only gave Skyfire one glance before walking outside to the arena.

She blinked. "Um…okay? Well, good luck Red One!"

"_The _Red One." he rumbled with a surprisingly loud voice. "Get out here so I can pound your face."

"Oh. You're _that _type of guy." she mumbled in annoyance. Skyfire walked outside and the fight began. I watched this one without Grant, who hid his face in the corner in shame.

The Red One wasn't going easy on my half-sister. He kept on throwing quick, strong punches that she barely managed to avoid. One of them fit her face, but at an angle that the referee couldn't see. That was an illegal move!

"Hey! That's illegal!" I heard Nightwing say in the crowd. He sounded like he was fuming.

Skyfire held her nose and her eyes gleamed green. "Take this!" she screamed and hit him with one of her blasts.

He staggered, then looked at her and grinned, his white teeth gleaming against his red skin. "Nice try, girlie. But it takes more than that to defeat The Red One."

The red boy punched her stomach, barely above her abdomen. Her eyes bulged from the pain and she cried out. The Red One slapped her side and she landed on the grass. A ring out.

"The Red One advances to the second round!" The referee said. Everyone was speechless and did not cheer.

He didn't care though. He just walked back inside and sat down on a bench casually as if nothing had happened. When he caught us staring, he growled, "What?!"

So we stopped staring.

"Next up is Jay Roth against Steelboy, a new hero!" the announcer said while the paramedics came and took Skyfire, who lay on the stretcher, to the medical bay.

I looked at Steelboy, who eyed me curiously. He walked to me and whispered,

"The Red One smells like you."

**Um, okay. "The Red One smells like you." Weird, but will be explained. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Ch12:I Get My Face PoundedBy A Demon?

**Me: Another chap. **

**Jay: You don't sound excited.**

**Me: Well, I'm not sure if I should keep writing. HINT HINT!Jay: Oh. Um…Okay. Well, I think you should.**

**Me: I don't need ****your**** opinion!**

Chapter 12

I Get My Face Pounded…By A Demon?!

Or

Why The Heck Is Steelboy Saying I Smell Bad?!

I wasn't nervous.

Anxious, yeah. But nervous? Heck no! I was going to beat Steelboy…and figure out why I smelled like The Red One. I sniffed the big red fella while I passed by him, and he smelled like curry mixed with lemons.

So…I smelled like lemony curry?

I don't even eat curry, let alone with lemons.

Then why did Steelboy say I smelled like him?

I stood on the opposite end of the arena.

I heard the announcer cry, "Begin!"

I took a long stride/flew towards Steelboy and punched his jaw. It was hard. And yes, it was hard as steel.

"Ouch! C'mon dude!" I yelled and held my hand like a baby. "Ow, ow ow. Hurts so bad!"

He could've attacked, but he grabbed the collar of my shirt and whispered in my ear, "Pretend to fight. I will explain of the smell."

"Uh, sure." I said, puzzled. He pushed me away and put his hands into fists, his eyes locked on me. I pretended to throw blows at him while he dodged, and vice versa.

"The Red One smells stronger than you, but I could still sense the resemblance." he muttered.

"What do you mean? I don't smell like lemony curry."

"No, you both have demon blood."

I stopped the façade in shock. Steelboy accidentally hit my stomach. I flew back and landed at the corner of the ring. If I wasn't raising my head, it would be in the dirt and that'd be a ring out. I got up and flew quickly back to him.

"He's a quarter-demon?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head slightly. "No. He is full demon. Your scent is not as strong as his. I kept smelling what you did: lemony curry but something more than that. Something I couldn't define. Until he fought your sister that has half of your blood, I knew that he was a demon."

"Do you know what he's doing here?"

He paused, almost afraid of saying the truth. "He is here for you."

I bit my lip, then looked at the crowd to distract myself. They were getting antsy. Our fight was boring them.

"Fight for real. We'll discuss this later." I told him.

"But wait-"

I didn't get to hear what he had to say. I punched his arm and he fell on the floor.

Steelboy lunged at me but I used my astral projection to dodge. I changed into my dark energy warrior form and struck. This time my fist did more damage to him than to me. The boy with steel skin staggered back. Where my fist hit him was a violet bruise, but it was fading.

Was I his weakness?

But then that meant…

He punched my stomach and I fell on my back. Steelboy prepared to hit me hard with his fist.

"Hammer fist!" he grunted.

I rolled away. His fist left a large crater on the arena floor.

Then I slammed into him. Steelboy rolled away and on to the dirt. Where I hit him was a big translucent violet spot. I could see his cocoa skin and a red shirt and shorts underneath the steel skin. Then the steel skin went over his real skin and clothes. Strange, but cool.

Ring out.

"Jay Roth wins!" the announcer said. The crowd screamed.

It was quicker than I thought.

We walked back together but the moment we when inside, he sat down far away from the spot Grant and I were gonna sit.

Sore loser.

"Dude, that was a nice win." Grant said, but I could still see some envy in his eyes.

"Thanks." I said, then leaned towards him. I whispered, "Steelboy told me something interesting."

"What?"

"The Red One's a demon. He supposedly smells like me. Do I smell like lemony curry to you?"

Grant sniffed my outstretched arm. "Kinda, but I barely notice it."

I shuddered. "But why is he here?"

He shrugged, a worried gaze in his eyes. "I don't know."

An attendant walked past us and he hid behind me. Once the attendant was gone, he moved away from me.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"They might kick me out 'cause I lost." he explained.

"Oh. So, will you help me figure this out?"

"Sure dude."

Before I could devise a plan, The Red One himself walked up to me and grabbed my collar. He slammed me into the wall. The wind got knocked out of me. I hung from his arm, gasping for air.

"You. Shall. Die. Son. Of. The. Portal." The Red One growled, his voice a little deeper.

I opened my eyes. Everyone was watching us, wondering if this was just a typical skirmish or an actual dangerous fight.

"I'm not planning on dying anytime soon." I wheezed in retort.

That probably wasn't the best thing to say.

He put the arm that he held me way back and threw me into the wall.

Let me tell you, going through walls is not fun. Superboy'd (the clone) tell you it was a piece of cake but since I ain't made of steel, my back felt like a thousand splinters were grazing or in my back. The big pain lasted a second and the next were seconds of soreness and little bits of pain on different parts of my body.

In other words, ouch.

The battle between two young heroes was interrupted. One of them was teetering on the edge of the ring. The other noticed this and pushed the teetering hero. He fell on his butt on the dirt.

But no one noticed, or cared. Thousands of pairs of eyes were on me but most on The Red One.

I looked back and held a gasp. His hair was turning white at the roots. One eye opened under his right eye and one opened under his left. He was taller and got a lot more buffer. But what really caught my eye were the tiny antlers on his head.

"I am the descendant of Trigon the Terrible, and it is decreed that I can challenge the oldest grandchild of his, the heir, for more demonic power." he roared.

He did not look younger than me at this point.

"I don't really have any 'demonic powers.'" I said in a desperate attempt to save myself.

It was kind of true. Besides my powers, I had never done anything demonic. I hadn't even turned into a demon.

I think he had done his research on me though.

"Your demonic powers have never been fully revealed. I sense a great, hidden power within you."

"Really? Thanks."

At that moment, my mom teleported in front of me, defending me from my buff cousin. "Leave him alone." she said demandingly.

Gar changed into an eagle with Crow in his beak. "Yeah. Just leave the kid alone, and maybe we'll invite you for birthday cake."

Oh, Gar.

"Why did you bring the baby here?" my mom hissed.

"I can't just leave him with some stranger-"

The Red One shot a blast of energy towards me. I braced myself for impact-

And it never came.

There was a white energy shield around my family. I looked for the source of the energy and it was Crow, the baby Gar was holding in his arms. His right arm was raised and the shield was coming out like a fountain. Crow had his father's smile plastered on his face.

I used the time to run out of the shield. It was tough to get out, like it was sucking me in. I managed to get out and changed into a dark energy warrior.

"Your powers cannot save them." The Red One smirked.

I spat on the ground and raised my power. My energy was fading fast. I had to do something now.

Flying towards him with my fist back for a strong punch, I yelled a battle cry. The Red One easily swatted me away. I landed hard on the dirt, my dark warrior form gone. People were running away and screaming, heroes looking unsurely at the battle. I spotted Nightwing and Starfire watching me, watching me, watching me…

"Hey kid, you got this. C'mon get up." Nightwing told me and helped me up.

How'd he get here so fast? Must've been a hard hit to my head. Must've fainted…so tired…

"Jay, buddy, don't give up. Don't give in to fainting, okay?" Nightwing said, his voice cracking a little.

I could tell he was worried about me. But why now? He had a year…and he did nothing. Nothing. I knew he loved me but it was just too difficult for him to devote himself to me and his family.

"Father…" I coughed. My knees wobbled underneath me, but I managed to keep standing without his help. Starfire was a few feet behind him, watching me with new eyes, like I was special.

"You can do this. I believe in you. I wish I could help, son-"

I lifted a finger and cut him off. "I know. This is my fight."

I walked to The Red One. But I hesitated, turning back to him. There was pain in his eyes. "I love you, Dad." I said softly. I turned away so I wouldn't see his reaction.

But I knew he had heard me.

And I think I heard him.

I took in a deep breath and looked at The Red One.

"I'm not letting you win this, demon." I told him, my voice getting deeper. I felt taller. I could meet his eyes without tilting my head up. I looked down at myself. My skin was like my mother's. I saw though a piece of broken glass that my eyes were glowing white. My hair was longer, like his.

I had unlocked my demon potential.

Nightwing here.

There are some things my son missed.

For example, how much I was worried about him! He just had to-

Ahem. Sorry. That was too much emotion.

So I had just seen these two young heroes fighting, then there was a crash. Jay had been hit and went through a wall. That red guy, The Red One, stepped out of the hole and gave him a chilly stare.

Starfire yelped. "Nightwing! What's going-"

"I don't know." I interrupted her, hoping she'd be silent so I could concentrate. Maybe it was just a little spat. Maybe Jay had been too sassy, which ticked The Red One off.

He changed into a Trigon-like demon, except he was noticeably smaller than Trigon. But he looked just as powerful.

Oh Jay.

"I am the descendant of Trigon the Terrible, and it is decreed that I can challenge the oldest grandchild of his, the heir, for more demonic power." he roared.

A descendant of Trigon? I did recall Raven mentioning her older three half-brothers…

"I don't really have any 'demonic powers.'" Jay said in a pleading voice.

I wanted to help him. I helped create that little guy, that boy who was destined for so many things…

Suddenly, a painful flash in my mind, like a one second headache. I could see Jay in these quick pictures. _He is destined for the stars, he will be the greatest and most vulnerable hero that has ever lived._

And then it was gone.

For a second, I thought it was just my imagination. But I knew it was true. That prophecy. Someone had sent me that prophecy…

"Your demonic powers have never been fully revealed. I sense a great, hidden power within you." The Red One roared.

"Really? Thanks." Jay smirked Raven's smirk.

Raven stood in front of him, her arms outstretched to protect him. "Leave him alone."

A green winged creature with a green skinned baby landed next to her. He dropped the baby in his arms. A little boy who looked so much like Beast Boy.

"Yeah. Just leave the kid alone, and maybe we'll invite you for birthday cake."

That was so Garfield.

"Why did you bring the baby here?" Raven hissed.

"I can't just leave him with some stranger-"

The Red One attacked and a white shield came from the baby boy's open hand. That kid would be really powerful once he controlled his powers and when he was older.

Jay turned into a dark warrior.

"Your powers cannot save them." The Red One smirked.

My son spat on the ground and flew towards him. The demon swatted him away like a fly.

I jumped down to see if he was okay. My kid, my son, that boy was my son…

Starfire was right behind me, but I didn't care. I knelt by him. He looked dazed and his eyelids were about to close.

"Hey kid, you got this. C'mon get up." I told him and helped the violet and black haired boy up.

He looked confused when he saw me. He probably thought I didn't care because I didn't do anything about him for an entire year.

"Jay, buddy, don't give up. Don't give in to fainting, okay?" I said, my voice cracking a little. I didn't want him to die. I couldn't let him die.

"Father…" he coughed. His knees were shaking and he could barely stand up.

"You can do this. I believe in you. I wish I could help, son-" I rambled.

Jay lifted a finger and cut me off. "I know. This is my fight."

He started to walk to The Red One. But he stopped, turning back to face me. He looked sad, a little resigned. "I love you, Dad." Jay said softly and turned away quickly.

He loved me. He said he loved me. And he called me Dad.

"I love you too." I whispered back even quietly.

"I'm not letting you win this, demon." Jay rumbled. He started changing into a demon. His hair grew longer, but remained the same colors. He was taller and more muscular than I was.

He was an even match for the demon.

**The fight will be…next chapter!**


	13. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT!

Where do I begin? Let me start with this.

I'm going through some tough times. I didn't tell my parents about my account and I can't update to my wonderful readers. Thank you so much for supporting me on my brief but exhilarating journey as a fanfiction author.

I wish I could write again but I don't want to keep secrets again by breaking their fragile trust in me. I'm sorry for disappointing you guys, but life for me has been rough.

Finding yourself is the toughest journey of all in life. It seems easy, like in a story, but it's not. I'm in the middle of self-discovery right now, and it feels like God picked the hardest for me. I feel like I'm screwing up and not living up to my parents' expectations. I'm not, trust me. They didn't expect me to be who I am.

Again, I want to thank you and say that I am not writing again.

I'm sorry.


End file.
